Talk:Purple Tales Podcast (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:34DA:B572:2B79:687F-20190707170035
1998 was designated as the International Year of the Ocean. Events January * January 2 – The in 1998 Year like a 1999 and 2000 Russia begins to circulate new rubles to stem inflation and promote confidence. * January 4 – Wilaya of Relizane massacres of 4 January 1998 in Algeria: over 170 are killed in 3 remote villages. * January 6 – The Lunar Prospector spacecraft is launched into orbit around the Moon, and later finds evidence for frozen water, in soil in permanently shadowed craters near the Moon's poles. Eventos ::[[Lista de Anos Internacionais da ONU|'Ano Internacional do Oceano']], pela ONU. * A Senadora Benedita da Silva é a primeira mulher a presidir a sessão do Congresso Nacional do Brasil. * É comemorado o 50º Aniversário da 1ª passagem da imagem peregrina de Nossa Senhora de Fátima na Sé Catedral de Angra, Angra do Heroísmo. Boletim Paroquial de São Salvador, Novembro de 2010, pág. 3. Ano XI nº 2 . Janeiro * 16 de janeiro - Estreia nos cinemas brasileiros o filme Titanic, um dos mais icônicos da história. Fevereiro * 14 de Fevereiro - Fidel Castro ordena a libertação de 318 presos políticos e de delito comum. * 7-22 de Fevereiro - XVIII Jogos Olímpicos de Inverno, Nagano, Japão. *22 de fevereiro - Desabamento do edifício Palace II, na Barra da Tijuca, Rio de Janeiro. Os peritos chegaram à conclusão de que o edifício tinha erros de cálculo e foi construído com areia da praia. Março * 2 de março - Sequestro da austríaca Natascha Kampusch em Viena. * 10 de Março - Soldados norte-americanos estacionados no Golfo Pérsico começam a receber as primeiras vacinações contra o carbúnculo (ou antraz). Abril * 10 de Abril - Assinatura do Acordo de Belfast. Maio * 5 de Maio - Fundação do jornal português 24 Horas. * 7 de Maio - A Apple anuncia o lançamento do novo computador iMac. * 12 de Maio - Início da guerra entre a Etiópia e a Eritreia (que terminaria no ano 2000). * 22 de Maio - Início da Expo98, em Lisboa. Junho * 10 de Junho - Inicia-se a Copa do Mundo FIFA de 1998 *25 de Junho - A Microsoft lança oficialmente o sistema operacional Windows 98 Julho * 9 de Julho - Forte sismo abala as ilhas do Faial, Pico e São Jorge, Açores. teve a magnitude 5,6 Richter com epicentro a NNE da ilha do Faial. Provocou grandes desabamentos de falésias costeiras. Ficaram desalojadas 1700 pessoas . * 12 de Julho - A Copa do Mundo FIFA de 1998 na França é finalizada, a campeã foi a França, derrotando o Brasil por 3 a 0 na final. Agosto * 7 de Agosto - Atentados terroristas contra embaixadas estadunidenses no Quênia e Tanzânia. Setembro * 2 de Setembro - Tragédia no voo 111 da companhia aérea Suíça Swissair, o voo era uma rota regular de passageiros que partia de Nova Iorque (JFK), até Genebra (GVA) que caiu no Oceano Atlântico próximo a costa da Nova Escócia, Canadá. Um incêndio causado por um curto circuito foi o responsável pela queda da aeronave. * 4 de Setembro - Nasce a empresa Google. * 27 de Setembro - O Partido Social-Democrata da Alemanha (SPD) sob Gerhard Schröder vence as eleições na República Federal da Alemanha. Outubro * 4 de Outubro - Fernando Henrique Cardoso é reeleito Presidente do Brasil. * 16 de Outubro - O antigo presidente chileno Augusto Pinochet é preso no Reino Unido. * 27 de Outubro - Gerhard Schröder substitui Helmut Kohl como Chanceler da Alemanha, Kohl foi o chanceler que mais tempo permaneceu no cargo na História da Alemanha após a Segunda Guerra Mundial governando o país por 16 anos, que vai de 1982 até 1998. Falecimentos * 15 de março - Tim Maia, cantor brasileiro (n. 1942) * 15 de Abril - Pol Pot, ex-ditador do Camboja (n. 1925) * 17 de Abril - Linda McCartney, integrante da banda Wings, cantora , fotógrafa e primeira esposa do ex-beatle Paul McCartney (n. 1941) * 18 de Abril - Nelson Gonçalves, cantor e compositor brasileiro. (n. 1919) * 21 de Abril - François Lyotard, pensador francês (n. 1924) * 23 de Abril - James Earl Ray, o assassino de Martin Luther King * 2 de maio - Edward Victor Luckhoo, presidente da Guiana de 1966 a 1970 (n. 1912) * 14 de Maio - Frank Sinatra, cantor norte-americano (n. 1915) * 28 de Maio - Mário de Melo Saraiva, médico, historiador, escritor e político português (n. 1910). * 23 de Junho- Leandro cantor da dupla sertaneja Leandro & Leonardo * 21 de Julho - Alan Shepard, astronauta estadunidense (n. 1923) * 5 de Agosto - Todor Jivkov, Secretário-Geral do Partido Comunista Búlgaro de 1954 a 1989 e Líder do Conselho de Estado da Bulgária de 1971 a 1989 (n. 1911) * 14 de Setembro - Yang Shangkun, presidente da República Popular da China de 1988 a 1993 (n. 1907). Prémio Nobel * Física - Robert B. Laughlin, Horst L. Störmer, Daniel C. Tsui * Química - Walter Kohn, John Pople * Medicina - Robert Furchgott, Louis Ignarro, Ferid Murad * Literatura - José Saramago * Paz - John Hume e David Trimble * Economia - Amartya Sen Epacta e idade da Lua Categoria:1998 1998 ( ) fue un año común comenzado en jueves. Fue también el número 1998 anno Dómini o de la designación de Era Cristiana, además del noningentésimo nonagésimo octavo del segundo milenio, nonagésimo octavo del Siglo XX y el noveno de la década de 1990. Fue declarado Año Internacional del Océano por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. Efemérides * 27 de octubre: 50.° aniversario en Perú del golpe de Estado perpetrado por Manuel A. Odría a José Luis Bustamante y Rivero. * 11 de noviembre: 80.° aniversario del fin de la Primera Guerra Mundial * 10 de diciembre: 50.º aniversario de la Declaración Universal de los Derechos Humanos. Acontecimientos Enero miniatura|Nuevos [[Rublo ruso|rublos.]] * 2 de enero: comienzan a difundirse los nuevos rublos rusos para contener la inflación y promover la confianza. * 2 de enero: en México, el presidente Ernesto Zedillo destituye al secretario de gobernación, Emilio Chuayffet, responsable de la Matanza de Acteal acaecida once días antes. * 6 de enero: en Argelia, durante la primera semana del mes del Ramadán, grupos integristas armados asesinan a más de 500 personas. * 6 de enero: en Ecatepec (México) se inicia la construcción de la catedral. miniatura|[[Lunar Prospector.]] * 7 de enero: Estados Unidos lanza la nave Lunar Prospector para orbitar alrededor de la Luna. Descubrirá evidencias de la presencia de agua congelada en cráteres permanentemente en sombras (a más de 200 °C bajo cero) cerca de los polos. * 8 de enero: en Estados Unidos, Ramzi Yousef es sentenciado a cadena perpetua por planear el primer atentado contra las Torres Gemelas en 1993. * 10 de enero: un fuerte sismo azota violentamente Guatemala, causando severos daños en algunos departamentos como Quetzaltenango, Sacatepequez y Ciudad de Guatemala. * 11 de enero: en Cuba se celebran elecciones generales con una participación del 98,35 % del padrón. * 12 de enero: dirigentes del Partido Comunista de Chile presentan la primera querella contra el expresidente y General Augusto Pinochet. * 20 de enero: en Brasil se crea el primer Banco Comunitario de Desarrollo, de nombre Banco Palmas * 21 a 25 de enero: el papa Juan Pablo II realiza una visita pastoral a Cuba. * 25 de enero: el estadio Monumental de Guayaquil llega a una histórica capacidad de 91 283 personas en la fecha final de la liguilla del Campeonato Ecuatoriano de Fútbol 1997. * 27 de enero: en Tegucigalpa (Honduras), Carlos Roberto Flores asume como presidente de Honduras. Febrero * 1 de febrero: en el Reino Unido se constituye como delito la tenencia de armas cortas de fuego. * 1 de febrero: en Sri Lanka, el ejército asesina a más de 3000 rebeldes tamiles durante una batalla en el norte del país. * 2 de febrero: en Costa Rica, el liberal Miguel Ángel Rodríguez Echeverría gana las elecciones presidenciales. * 3 de febrero: en Estados Unidos, Karla Tuker ―condenada a muerte por doble asesinato―, se convierte en la segunda mujer ajusticiada desde la restauración de la pena capital en 1976. * 4 de febrero: en Bosnia Herzegovina, el gobierno presenta la nueva bandera, donde se eliminaron los símbolos nacionales o religiosos. * 4 de febrero: en Bogotá (Colombia), la organización Amnistía Internacional (AI) anuncia el cierre de su oficina en esta capital, ante las crecientes amenazas recibidas. * 4 de febrero: en Portugal, la Asamblea aprueba por mayoría simple el proyecto de despenalización del aborto durante las 10 primeras semanas de embarazo. * 4 de febrero: un combinado de tres fármacos, usado en adultos con resultados satisfactorios en el control del virus del sida, se prueba con éxito en niños. * 5 de febrero: en la nueva zona financiera de Caracas (Venezuela), la Torre Europa ―de 14 pisos de altura― es destruida a causa de un incendio. * 6 de febrero: en Córcega dos terroristas asesinan al prefecto del Estado francés, Claude Erignac, tras la ruptura de la tregua armada anunciada por el Frente de Liberación Nacional Corso. * 7 de febrero: el canciller de Alemania Helmut Kohl ofrece a Bill Clinton la posibilidad de utilizar las bases estadounidenses en territorio alemán durante el conflicto del Golfo. * 7 de febrero: se inauguran los Juegos de Invierno en el estadio Olímpico de Nagano, con la presencia del emperador del Japón, Akihito, y del presidente del Comité Olímpico Internacional, Juan Antonio Samaranch. * 7 de febrero: en Chile, en medio de las protestas de los ciudadanos y de los partidos políticos, el exdictador Augusto Pinochet es nombrado «comandante en jefe benemérito» del Ejército, en reconocimiento a su mando durante más de 24 años. * 9 de febrero: en España, el Gobierno autoriza la utilización de la base de Morón de la Frontera (Sevilla) a las tropas estadounidenses en caso de un ataque contra Irak. * 9 de febrero: en la bahía de Cádiz, investigadores españoles detectan un nuevo tipo de contaminante orgánico que podría haber provocado el cambio de sexo de algunas especies de peces. * 9 de febrero: en Tiflis, capital de la república caucásica de Georgia, el presidente Eduard Shevardnadze (antiguo ministro de Exteriores de la Unión Soviética), sobrevive a un atentado. * 10 de febrero: desde la Embajada de Estados Unidos en Japón se comunica que Washington respetará la tregua olímpica solicitada por los anfitriones de los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno, antes de un eventual ataque a Irak. * 10 de febrero: la Asamblea Nacional de Francia aprueba el proyecto de semana laboral de 35 horas presentado por el Gobierno del primer ministro socialista, Lionel Jospin. * 10 de febrero: en Guatemala se lleva a cabo la primera ejecución por inyección letal desde que una ley de 1966 dejara caduco el fusilamiento, Manuel Martínez Coronado es ejecutado. * 10 de febrero: en Argentina, el Gobierno firma la concesión de 33 aeropuertos nacionales para un periodo de 30 años al consorcio Argentina Aeropuertos 2000. * 10 de febrero: en China, dos equipos de paleontólogos encuentran los indicios de antiguos animales marinos y embriones perfectamente conservados en depósitos fósiles. * 11 de febrero: en Madrid se inaugura la 17.ª Feria Internacional de Arte Contemporáneo (ARCO). * 11 de febrero: comienza el Festival Internacional de Cine de Berlín (Berlinale). * 11 de febrero: el aeropuerto Santo Dumont (Río de Janeiro) queda totalmente destruido en pocas horas tras haberse declarado un incendio que acabó con el edificio central, inaugurado en 1936. * 11 de febrero: en el País Vasco, 300 profesores, artistas, intelectuales y personajes públicos firman el Manifiesto por la Democracia en Euskadi, en el que rechazan cualquier clase de negociación con ETA. * 11 de febrero: una foto en la que una mujer argelina llora la muerte de sus ocho hijos, asesinados en una matanza en Argelia, gana el World Press Photo, el galardón más prestigioso del fotoperiodismo mundial. * 15 de febrero: en Chipre, el conservador Glafkos Clerides es reelegido presidente tras vencer por un ajustado margen en la segunda vuelta de los comicios presidenciales. * 16 de febrero: la Alta Comisionada de la ONU para Derechos Humanos y expresidenta de Irlanda, Mary Robinson, recibe en París el premio al personaje europeo del año. * 16 de febrero: la dirigente campesina brasileña Bendita Machado Felicio, una de las líderes del Movimiento de los Trabajadores Rurales Sin Tierra, muere asesinada en el estado de São Paulo. * 17 de febrero: el bioquímico español Mariano Barbacid, residente en Estados Unidos, acepta regresar a España después de 24 años para proseguir sus investigaciones desde el nuevo Centro Nacional del Cáncer. * 17 de febrero: el pleno del Congreso de los Diputados español aprueba por unanimidad la supresión de las penas de cárcel para los insumisos. * 18 de febrero: la policía arresta a dos racistas blancos en Nevada, acusados de un complot (guerra biológica) en el metro de Nueva York. * 18 de febrero: la ciudad gallega de Santiago de Compostela es galardonada con el Premio Europeo de Urbanismo, instituido por la Comisión Europea. * 19 de febrero: el Banco Santander lanza una OPA para tomar la totalidad del capital del Banco Español de Crédito (Banesto). * 19 de febrero: en España, el nicaragüense Sergio Ramírez y el cubano residente en México Eliseo Alberto, ganan el Premio Alfaguara de Novela. * 19 de febrero: el apagón de Auckland, Nueva Zelanda, la razón de dicho apagón fue que los cables subterráneos que abastecían energía a la ciudad colapsaron, estos cables no habían sido cambiados, eran viejos y estaban muy deteriorados, teniendo el récord del apagón más largo de la historia durando 36 días sin electricidad, 6,000 de personas afectaron. * 20 de febrero: los representantes del Sinn Féin (brazo político del IRA Provisional) son temporalmente expulsados de la mesa de negociaciones de paz sobre Irlanda del Norte. * 20 de febrero: primeras detenciones por pertenencia a grupos paramilitares de miembros de las fuerzas de seguridad de Colombia. * 20 de febrero: Estados Unidos finaliza sus operaciones en la Antártida, tras 43 años de presencia en la zona. * 22 de febrero: el secretario General de la ONU, Kofi Annan, consigue un acuerdo con el presidente iraquí, Saddam Husein, por el que se paraliza un posible ataque estadounidense. * 22 de febrero: el presidente colombiano Ernesto Samper realiza una sorprendente oferta de dimisión para mejorar las relaciones de su país con Estados Unidos. * 22 de febrero: los ministros de Finanzas y de Trabajo de los siete países más industrializados del mundo y Rusia (G-8) aprueban en Londres un plan de acción para impulsar la creación de empleo. * 23 de febrero: Netscape Communications Corporation anuncia la creación de mozilla.org para coordinar el desarrollo del navegador web de código abierto de Mozilla. * 23 de febrero: la península de Florida vive el peor temporal de su historia. * 23 de febrero: el Ayuntamiento de Ámsterdam inaugura las tres primeras "narcosalas" europeas, centros donde pueden acudir los drogadictos sin hogar. * 24 de febrero: en Cuba, la Asamblea Nacional de Poder Popular elige por unanimidad a Fidel Castro como presidente del Consejo de Estado, el máximo órgano de poder. * 25 de febrero: en Guadalajara (México) se crea la Escuela Superior de Arquitectura (ESARQ). * 26 de febrero: tiene lugar un eclipse total de Sol. Marzo * 1 de marzo: en Caquetá (Colombia), las FARC (Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias de Colombia) emboscan un batallón contraguerrilla de 153 soldados; mueren 10 militares (según fuentes oficiales) o mueren 60 y son heridos 40 (según fuentes no oficiales). Es considerada la mayor derrota del Ejército colombiano hasta la fecha. * 2 de marzo: en Austria, Natascha Kampusch es secuestrada por Wolfgang Priklopil (permanecerá en su cautiverio hasta agosto de 2006). * 3 de marzo: en Estados Unidos, el presidente de Microsoft, Bill Gates, protagoniza un careo con los representantes de las empresas que le acusan de ejercer prácticas monopólicas ante el Comité de Justicia del Senado estadounidense. * 3 de marzo: en Stuttgart (Alemania) es detenido un criminal de guerra nazi, acusado de la muerte de más de 70 000 personas entre 1942 y 1943. * 5 de marzo: en Estados Unidos, la NASA anuncia que la sonda Clementine, que orbita la Luna, encontró suficiente agua en los cráteres polares como para soportar una colonia humana y una estación de escala de recarga de agua para naves espaciales. * 8 de marzo: en Colombia se desarrollan las elecciones legislativas. * 11 de marzo: en Chile el exdictador Augusto Pinochet asume su escaño de senador vitalicio. En las afueras del Congreso nacional hay represivas y violentas protestas en su contra por sus violaciones a los derechos humanos durante su dictadura militar * 13 de marzo: en Estados Unidos, el grupo de científicos High-Z Supernova Search Team publica por primera vez evidencia de que el universo se está expandiendo de manera acelerada. * 22 de marzo: la provincia serbia de Kosovo celebra elecciones de manera no autorizada, con una presencia masiva de votantes (85 %). Obtiene la victoria la independentista LDK (Liga Democrática de Kosovo), liderada por Ibrahim Rugova. * 23 de marzo: en el Auditorio Shrine de Los Ángeles (California) se celebra la ceremonia de entrega de los premios Óscar, presentada por sexta vez por el actor Billy Crystal. Titanic gana 11 óscares, incluyendo «mejor película». * 25 de marzo: según la secta taiwanesa Chen Tao (1993-2001), a las 0:01 h, el dios Yahvé se podría ver en el canal 18 en todos los televisores de Estados Unidos, sin importar si el televidente tenía servicio de cable), dando inicio al fin del mundo. * 26 de marzo: en Argelia sucede la masacre de Oued Bouaicha: 52 personas ―entre ellos 32 bebés de menos de dos años― son asesinados con hachas y cuchillos. * 28 de marzo: en la final del torneo Lipton de Miami (Estados Unidos), el tenista chileno Marcelo Ríos se convierte en el primer latinoamericano en ser número 1 del mundo, al derrotar al estadounidense Andre Agassi. ** En Alemania: el socialdemócrata Gerhard Schröder vence en las elecciones regionales de Baja Sajonia y se postula como máximo rival de Helmut Kohl en la lucha por la cancillería federal para las elecciones del 27 de septiembre. Abril * 1 de abril: en Nueva York (Estados Unidos), la niña Emily Rosa (11) se convierte en la persona más joven que ha publicado un artículo en una revista científica (Journal of the American Medical Association). Su trabajo sobre el toque terapéutico refutó las afirmaciones de sus practicantes de que son capaces de detectar el aura de una persona.Rosa, Linda; Rosa, Emily; Sarner, Larry; Barrett, Stephen (1998): «A close look at therapeutic touch», artículo en inglés en la revista JAMA (Journal of the American Medical Association), 279, n.º 13, págs. 1005-1010; 1998. * 2 de abril: en Burdeos (Francia), el Tribunal de lo Criminal condena a Maurice Papón, antiguo alto funcionario del régimen colaboracionista de Vichy, a diez años de prisión. * 2 de abril: en la II Cumbre Euroasiática, los veinticinco líderes participantes se comprometen a pedir una revisión del sistema financiero internacional que devuelva la estabilidad a los mercados. * 5 de abril: en Japón se abre al tráfico el puente Akashi-Kaikyo, convirtiéndose en el puente colgante más grande del mundo hasta ese momento. * 10 de abril: en Belfast (Irlanda del Norte) se firma el Acuerdo de Viernes Santo. * 15 de abril, en las selvas de Camboya muere de un paro cardíaco Pol Pot, quien fue el máximo dirigente de los Jemeres Rojos, que entre 1975 y 1978 cometieron un genocidio. * 20 de abril: en Alemania se supone que en esta fecha se disuelve la banda terrorista Facción del Ejército Rojo (creada en 1970). * 25 de abril: sucede el desastre de Aznalcóllar. Una balsa de residuos de metales pesados de 8 hm³, procedentes de una mina situada en la localidad de Aznalcóllar (Huelva, España) se rompe por uno de sus lados, liberando gran cantidad de líquido de muy bajo pH (alta acidez). * 26 de abril: en Ciudad de Guatemala, el obispo Juan José Gerardi es brutalmente asesinado a golpes. Dos días antes había publicado su informe Guatemala: nunca más, donde presentó pruebas del terrorismo de Estado en ese país: 200 000 indígenas asesinados y un millón de exiliados. Nueve de cada diez víctimas eran civiles desarmados, en su mayoría indígenas. * 29 de abril: en Los Ángeles (California), dos días después del fallecimiento del gurú peruano Carlos Castaneda (72) desaparecen sus cinco seguidoras y amantes principales: Florinda Donner, Taisha Abelar, Patricia Partin, Kylie Lundahl y Talia Bey, para seguir un pacto de suicidio en el desierto. Solo se encontrará el cadáver de Patricia Partin, en febrero de 2006, en el Valle de la Muerte (California). * 30 de abril: en Ciudad de Guatemala, la Policía Nacional Civil arresta al sospechoso Carlos Enrique Vielman Meaní (24) por matar a golpes con un bloque de cemento al obispo guatemalteco Juan José Gerardi. Mayo * Concluye un fenómeno El Niño de gran intensidad, que causó daños en varias regiones en el mundo. * 8 de mayo: Miguel Ángel Rodríguez Echeverría toma posesión de la presidencia de Costa Rica. * 9 de mayo: en la ciudad británica de Birmingham se celebra la XLIII Edición de Eurovisión. La transexual Dana International consigue vencer con el tema Diva, consiguiendo la tercera victoria para Israel en la historia del festival. * 10 de mayo: Raúl Cubas Grau es elegido como nuevo presidente de Paraguay. * 10 de mayo: los Diablos Rojos del Toluca obtienen su cuarto título de liga al derrotar 5-2 (6-4 global) a los Hidrorayos del Necaxa. *15 de mayo: Microsoft crea y desarrolla Windows 98. *16 de mayo: en República Dominicana se realizan elecciones legislativas. * 17 de mayo: los líderes de las siete potencias más industrializadas del mundo, el denominado G-7, acuerdan conceder más poderes al Fondo Monetario Internacional. * 17 de mayo: Larry Bird, entrenador de los Indiana Pacers, es elegido como Entrenador del Año de la NBA. * 21 de mayo: el presidente portugués Jorge Sampaio inaugura la Exposición Universal de Lisboa, la última del segundo milenio. * 26 de mayo: en Australia más de un millón de personas asisten a la primera celebración del Día Nacional del Perdón, en recordación del secuestro sistemático de niños aborígenes llevado a cabo por el Gobierno australiano entre 1869 y 1976. * 30 de mayo: mueren más de 4000 personas en un terremoto de 7,2 grados en la frontera entre Afganistán y Tayikistán. * 31 de mayo: en Colombia, Horacio Serpa gana la primera ronda de las elecciones presidenciales. La segunda ronda se realizará tres semanas después. * 31 de mayo: Jamil Mahuad, gana la primera vuelta de las elecciones presidenciales de Ecuador. Junio * 1 de junio: se constituye el BCE Banco Central Europeo. El Instituto Monetario Europeo fue sustituido por este. * 2 de junio: en el estado de California (Estados Unidos) es aprobada por votación popular la Propuesta 227, que elimina el programa de educación bilingüe en ese estado. * 3 de junio: en Alemania descarrila un tren de alta velocidad, dejando más de cien muertos. * 6 de junio: en Hong Kong se inaugura el Aeropuerto Internacional de Hong Kong en reemplazo del Aeropuerto Internacional Kai Tak. * 7 de junio: en Texas (Estados Unidos) tres jóvenes anglosajones asesinan a James Byrd Jr. de 49 años de edad. Los atacantes golpearon, ataron y arrastraron a Byrd detrás de una camioneta Ford a lo largo de 4 kilómetros. * 8 de junio: en Colombia se declara el «gobernimiento», en el que se incluirá en el producto total nacional el valor aproximado de las cosechas de drogas ilegales (que exceden los 500 millones de dólares). * 10 de junio: Inauguración de la 16.ª edición de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1998 por segunda vez en Francia. * 11 de junio: el brasileño João Havelange deja la presidencia de la FIFA. * 21 de junio: Andrés Pastrana es elegido como nuevo presidente de Colombia al derrotar a Horacio Serpa en la segunda ronda. * 24 de junio: en Madrid (España) se inaugura el primer tramo de la línea 8 del Metro de Madrid. * 25 de junio: en Estados Unidos, Microsoft lanza a la venta Windows 98. Julio * 3 de julio: en Irlanda se crea la banda Westlife. * 5 de julio: Japón lanza una nave a Marte, sumándose así a la carrera espacial. * 10 de julio: en Colombia se inauguran los canales privados Caracol Televisión y RCN Televisión. * 12 de julio: en París (Francia) Finaliza el Mundial donde los Franceses se coronan campeones del Mundo por primera vez en la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 1998 al derrotar 3-0 ante el campeón defensor del mundial pasado Brasil. * 12 de julio: Jamil Mahuad es elegido como nuevo presidente de Ecuador. * 17 de julio: en Roma (Italia) se firma el Estatuto que establece la Corte Penal Internacional. * 17 de julio: en Papúa Nueva Guinea, un tsunami provocado por un terremoto submarino destruye 10 pueblos, matando a unas 1500 personas, dejando 2000 desaparecidas y miles sin hogar. *17 de julio: en San Petersburgo, Rusia, los restos del último zar Nicolás II de Rusia y de su familia fueron finalmente enterrados en la Catedral de San Pedro y San Pablo, después de ser meticulosamente estudiados por forenses profesionales a 28 años de ser hallados. Además, también fueron convertidos en mártires de la Iglesia Ortodoxa en agosto del año 2000. * 22 de julio: en la ciudad de Guatemala la policía detiene al sacerdote Mario Leonel Orantes Nájera (34) por su complicidad en el asesinato del obispo tercermundista Juan José Gerardi (75) el 26 de abril de 1998, dos días después de este publicar el informe Guatemala: nunca más, en que demostraba que el Gobierno guatemalteco había sido responsable del asesinato de 200 000 indígenas mayas en los años ochenta. Orantes estará preso hasta el 4 de enero de 2013. Agosto * 1 al 5 de agosto: en China colapsan varios diques consecutivos, generando una inmensa inundación del río Yangtze. * 2 de agosto: comienza la Segunda Guerra del Congo, el mayor conflicto armado desde el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. * 2 de agosto: en Lima (Perú) un devastador incendio destruye el Teatro Municipal de Lima. * 4 de agosto: en Ecuador, un devastador terremoto de 7,2 grados en la escala de Richter destruye la ciudad de Bahía de Caráquez, dejando solo una víctima mortal. * 7 de agosto: en China la inundación del río Yangtze llega a su punto más catastrófico, dejando más de 12 000 muertos y muchas decenas de miles de heridos. * 7 de agosto: en Nairobi (Kenia), un camión-bomba explota cerca de la embajada de Estados Unidos, destrozando un edificio cercano: mueren 213 personas, entre ellas 11 estadounidenses. Las autoridades dicen que detrás del atentado está la banda terrorista Al Qaeda. * 7 de agosto: en Colombia, Andrés Pastrana asume como presidente. * 10 de agosto: Jamil Mahuad asume como presidente de Ecuador. * 11 de agosto: en Moscú, los Rolling Stones actúan por primera vez en Rusia. * 15 de agosto: Raúl Cubas Grau asume como presidente de Paraguay. * 16 de agosto: en la ciudad de Grecia (Costa Rica) se funda el club de fútbol Municipal Grecia. * 20 de agosto: la República Dominicana, bajo la presidencia del Doctor Leonel Fernández, firma el Acuerdo con la Comunidad del Caribe (CARICOM). * 31 de agosto: Corea del Norte lanza su primer satélite, el Kwangmyongsong. * 31 de agosto: la crisis rusa provoca el hundimiento de la bolsa de Nueva York, que tras una hora de vertiginosa caída pierde al cierre 512,61 puntos. Septiembre * 2 de septiembre: en Nueva Escocia se estrella un McDonnell Douglas MD-11 de Swissair (HB-IWF) que viajaba de Nueva York a Ginebra. El accidente deja 215 pasajeros muertos, además de los 14 tripulantes. (Véase Vuelo 111 de Swissair). * 4 de septiembre: en Menlo Park (California), dos universitarios de Stanford, Larry Page y Serguéi Brin fundan la empresa Google. * 7 de septiembre: a pocos km al este de la isla de Riou ―unos 20 km al sureste de Marsella (Francia)― un pescador halla una pulsera de plata de identidad con el nombre del escritor y aviador Antoine de Saint-Exuperý. El 23 de mayo de 2000, un buzo llamado Luc Vanrell encontrará los restos de su avión P-38 Lightning. * 12 de septiembre: en el País Vasco se firma el Pacto de Estella entre las fuerzas del nacionalismo vasco (PNV, HB y EA, entre otros), Ezker Batua (la federación vasco-navarra de IU) y el Partido Carlista de Euskalherría. * 14 de septiembre: en la Ciudad del Vaticano, Juan Pablo II publica su decimotercera encíclica, Fides et Ratio. * 16 de septiembre: en Valencia se crea la Academia Valenciana de la Lengua * 18 de septiembre: ETA declara una tregua indefinida (concluida en enero de 2000). * 24 de septiembre: en Irán, el presidente Mohammed Khatami retira la fatwa contra la novela Los versos satánicos, del escritor indio Salman Rushdie, que estaba en vigor desde 1989. Declara que el gobierno iraní nunca apoyaría las operaciones de asesinato contra Rushdie. * 25 de septiembre: en Marruecos, al norte de la ciudad de Melilla (España) se produce un accidente aéreo. * 27 de septiembre: en California se funda la empresa Google. Octubre * 7 de octubre: en las afueras de Laramie, estado de Wyoming, Estados Unidos, a las 02:00 horas, el estudiante universitario Matthew Shepard es brutalmente golpeado a causa de su homosexualidad. Sería encontrado en estado comatoso, a las 18:00 horas del 8 de octubre y fallecería el día 12. * 8 de octubre: en el lago de Bañolas se hunde un catamarán, causando la muerte de numerosos jubilados franceses. * 8 de octubre: Abraham Olano se convierte en el primer ciclista en proclamarse campeón del mundo tanto en ruta (1995) como en contrarreloj. * 10 de octubre: se crea la Asociación de Internautas. * 12 de octubre: la tenista Lindsay Davenport se convierte en la número 1 del mundo. * 16 de octubre: en Londres, la policía detiene al exdictador chileno Augusto Pinochet. * 23 de octubre: acuerdo entre el presidente palestino Yasser Arafat y el primer ministro israelí Benjamín Netanyahu. * 23 de octubre: en la ciudad de La Plata (Argentina) se funda el diario El Plata. * 24 de octubre: Estados Unidos lanza la sonda espacial Deep Space 1. * 26 de octubre: en Brasilia (Brasil) se firma del Acuerdo de Paz entre Ecuador y Perú. * 27 de octubre: Gerhard Schröder es elegido canciller de Alemania. * 29 de octubre: en La Ceiba (Honduras) toca tierra el huracán Mitch, provocando lluvias catastróficas sobre gran parte de América Central. Se calcula que en varios países mató a unas 18 000 personas. * 29 de octubre: en Estados Unidos despega el transbordador espacial Discovery en una misión de experimentación con siete tripulantes, entre ellos el veterano astronauta John Glenn. Noviembre * 1 de noviembre: en el departamento Vaupés (Colombia) fuerzas guerrilleras realizan la toma de la ciudad de Mitú. * 2 de noviembre: en Argentina se celebra la cuarta conferencia de la ONU sobre el cambio climático. * 4 de noviembre: en el centro penitenciario de Palmira (Colombia) es asesinado el narcotraficante Hélmer Herrera Buitrago. * 6 de noviembre: en España, el Gobierno cursa a las autoridades británicas la petición de extradición del exdictador chileno Augusto Pinochet, a demanda del juez de la Audiencia Nacional Baltasar Garzón. * 7 de noviembre: en Bañolas (España) la asociación catalana Amics dels Museus presenta 7300 firmas al ayuntamiento en contra de la posibilidad de repatriación del Negro de Bañolas, el cadáver embalsamado de un varón botsuano de la etnia san (llamado peyorativamente «bosquimano»), que se exhibía desde 1916. Se permitirá su repatriación a Botsuana recién en 2007. Argumentan que aunque no debería ser exhibido, tendría que permanecer «a disposición de los eruditos». * 11 de noviembre: en la aldea de Nagari Bazar ―80 km al noreste de la sagrada ciudad de Gaia (India)―, el grupo terrorista Ranvir Sena (formado por terratenientes brahmanes hinduistas de derechas) matan a 10 hombres, mujeres y niños dalits (personas de casta baja).Gaikwad, Rahi. «Court acquits 11 in Nagari Bazaar massacre case» (La corte absuelve a 11 de la masacre en Nagri Bazar), artículo en el diario The Hindu, del 2 de marzo de 2013. Consultado el 1 de diciembre de 2013. * 19 de noviembre: se lanza el videojuego Half-Life, primer juego de la compañía Valve. * 20 de noviembre: comienza la construcción de la Estación Espacial Internacional. * 21 de noviembre: en Estados Unidos se lanza el videojuego The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, para la consola Nintendo 64. * 27 de noviembre: en Japón, sale a la venta la quinta y última consola de sobremesa de Sega, la Dreamcast. Diciembre * 6 de diciembre: en Venezuela, Hugo Chávez gana por primera vez las elecciones presidenciales. * 6 de diciembre: en Bangkok, Tailandia comienzan los XIII Juegos Asiáticos. * 13 de diciembre: en Puerto Rico, los puertorriqueños rechazan por tercera vez en referéndum la integración plena en Estados Unidos. * 13 de diciembre: el último título de los Hidrorayos del Necaxa es campeón de Torneo de Invierno '98, al derrotar (2-0) global frente a las Chivas Rayadas del Guadalajara en el Estadio Jalisco. * 20 de diciembre: en Bangkok, Tailandia culminan los XIII Juegos Asiáticos. * 26 de diciembre: Irak formaliza su ruptura con la ONU y exige el fin del embargo petrolífero. * 27 de diciembre: en Picarquín, Chile comienza el 19.º Jamboree Scout Mundial. Sin fecha conocida * En Alemania, la empresa automotriz Volkswagen lanza el modelo New Beetle. * En Francia, la empresa automotriz Peugeot lanza el Peugeot 206. Nacimientos Enero miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Ariel Winter]] * 1 de enero: Fabian Feyaerts, cantante belga. * 1 de enero: Asier Gomes Álvarez, futbolista español. * 2 de enero: Christell, cantante chilena. * 2 de enero: Manuel García Alonso, futbolista español. * 2 de enero: Timothy Fosu-Mensah, futbolista neerlandés. * 3 de enero: Patrick Cutrone, futbolista italiano. * 4 de enero: Coco Jones, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 5 de enero: Carles Aleñá, futbolista español. * 5 de enero: Niklas Dorsch, futbolista alemán. * 6 de enero: Lara Robinson, actriz australiana. * 6 de enero: Yūka Yano, actriz japonesa. * 6 de enero: Lee Seung-woo, futbolista surcoreano, * 8 de enero: Manuel Locatelli, futbolista italiano. * 10 de enero: Stefano Oldani, ciclista italiano. * 11 de enero: Louisa Johnson, cantante británica. * 12 de enero: Nathan Gamble, actor estadounidense. * 12 de enero: Adrian Šemper, futbolista croata. * 14 de enero: Aapo Mäenpää, futbolista finlandés. * 15 de enero: Lidiya Zablotskaya, cantante bielorrusa. * 15 de enero: Ben Godfrey, futbolista inglés. * 16 de enero: Ramón Ceja, futbolista mexicano. * 16 de enero: Lily Jordan, actriz pornográfica y modelo erótica estadounidense. * 18 de enero: Aitana Bonmatí, futbolista española. * 18 de enero: Éder Militão, futbolista brasileño. * 19 de enero: Giovanna Grigio, actriz brasileña. * 21 de enero: Borna Sosa, futbolista croata. * 21 de enero: Salvador Ferrer Canals, futbolista español. * 22 de enero: Justin Bijlow, futbolista neerlandés. * 22 de enero: Pedro Miguel Pereira, futbolista portugués. * 23 de enero: Rachel Crow, cantante y actriz estadounidense. * 23 de enero: Nils Eekhoff, ciclista neerlandés. * 23 de enero: Jordi Aláez, futbolista andorrano. * 23 de enero: XXXTentacion, rapero estadounidense (f. 2018). * 26 de enero: Gonzalo Ávila Gordón, futbolista español. * 28 de enero: Ariel Winter, actriz estadounidense. * 28 de enero: Dani de Wit, futbolista neerlandés. * 30 de enero: Grigoris Kastanos, futbolista chipriota. Febrero miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Candy Hsu]] * 2 de febrero: George Russell, piloto de automovilismo británico. * 4 de febrero: Maximilian Wöber, futbolista austriaco. * 8 de febrero: Šarlote Lēnmane, cantante lituana. * 8 de febrero: Kelvin Amian, futbolista francés. * 9 de febrero: Julia Dalavia, actriz brasileña. * 10 de febrero: Candy Hsu, cantante y actriz taiwanesa. * 10 de febrero: Aitor Buñuel Redrado, futbolista español. * 11 de febrero: Alejandro Barrientos, futbolista costarricense. * 11 de febrero: Carel Eiting, futbolista neerlandés. * 11 de febrero: Jesús Rodríguez Ortuño, futbolista español. * 12 de febrero: Maciej Bąbel, futbolista polaco. * 12 de febrero: Julio Gracia, futbolista español. * 13 de febrero: Konrad Handzlik, futbolista polaco. * 14 de febrero: Sander Berge, futbolista noruego. * 15 de febrero: Zachary Gordon, actor estadounidense. * 16 de febrero: Carles Pérez, futbolista español. * 17 de febrero: Fernanda Urdapilleta, actriz mexicana. * 20 de febrero: Matt Hunter, cantante estadounidense. * 22 de febrero: Juliana Velásquez actriz cantante presentadora y bailarina colombiana. * 23 de febrero: Nenad Dimitrijević, baloncestista macedonio. * 23 de febrero: Jack-Henry Sinclair, futbolista neozelandés. * 24 de febrero: Joan Cervós, futbolista andorrano. * 27 de febrero: Marta Cavalli, ciclista italiana. Marzo thumbnail|100px|[[Paola Andino]] * 4 de marzo: Giorgi Arabidze, futbolista georgiano. * 7 de marzo: Gabriella Taylor, tenista británica. * 7 de marzo: Antonio Otegui, futbolista español. * 9 de marzo: Jan Bamert, futbolista suizo. * 12 de marzo: Giulio Maggiore, futbolista italiano. * 16 de marzo: Marco Friedl, futbolista austriaco. * 16 de marzo: Martin Hongla, futbolista camerunés. * 17 de marzo: Luis Henrique, futbolista brasileño. * 17 de marzo: Uroš Račić, futbolista serbio. * 18 de marzo: Konstantin Kuchayev, futbolista ruso. * 20 de marzo: Rui Pedro, futbolista portugués. * 20 de marzo: Antonio Moya Vega, futbolista español. * 22 de marzo: Paola Andino, actriz estadounidense. * 22 de marzo: Miłosz Szczepański, futbolista polaco. * 23 de marzo: Kevsho, actor y youtuber argentino. * 23 de marzo: Giovane Mario de Jesús, futbolista brasileño. * 24 de marzo: Dani Escriche, futbolista español. * 25 de marzo: Maite Oroz, futbolista española. * 29 de marzo: Shealeigh, cantante y compositor estadounidense. * 30 de marzo: Janella Salvador, actriz y cantante filipina. * 31 de marzo: Luigi Liguori, futbolista italiano. * 31 de marzo: Toni Segura, futbolista español. Abril thumbnail|100px|[[Peyton List (actriz nacida en 1998)|Peyton List]] miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Elle Fanning]] * 1 de abril: Aké Arnaud Loba, futbolista marfileño. * 2 de abril: Baktiyar Zaynutdinov, futbolista kazajo. * 6 de abril: Peyton List, actriz y modelo estadounidense. * 6 de abril: Spencer List, actor estadounidense. * 9 de abril: Elle Fanning, actriz estadounidense. * 9 de abril: José María Amo, futbolista español. * 9 de abril: Kristijan Bistrović, futbolista croata. * 9 de abril: James McGarry, futbolista neozelandés. * 10 de abril: Rubén Enri García, futbolista español. * 10 de abril: Fiódor Chálov, futbolista ruso. * 13 de abril: Álvaro Fernández Llorente, futbolista español. * 13 de abril: Kakeru Funaki, futbolista japonés. * 14 de abril: Arthur Bowen, actor británico. * 14 de abril: Carmen Menayo, futbolista española. * 14 de abril: Alban Sulejmani, futbolista macedonio. * 15 de abril: Nihad Mujakić, futbolista bosnio. * 17 de abril: Kristoffer Ajer, futbolista noruego. * 23 de abril: Jean Jules Sepp Mvondo, futbolista camerunés. * 24 de abril: Ryan Newman, actriz estadounidense. * 24 de abril: Mikael Soisalo, futbolista finés. * 27 de abril: Jakob Egholm, ciclista danés. * 27 de abril: Cristian Gabriel Romero, futbolista argentino. * 29 de abril: Fumiya Suzuki, futbolista japonés. * 29 de abril: Ingrid Syrstad Engen, futbolista noruega. * 30 de abril: Carlos Isaac Muñoz, futbolista español. Mayo * 2 de mayo: Javier Hernández Cabrera, futbolista español. * 4 de mayo: Paweł Tomczyk, futbolista polaco. * 6 de mayo: Mateusz Hołownia, futbolista polaco. * 6 de mayo: Claud Adjapong, futbolista italiano. * 7 de mayo: Dani Olmo, futbolista español. * 8 de mayo: Johannes Eggestein, futbolista alemán. * 11 de mayo: Fran Villalba, futbolista español. * 13 de mayo: Luca Zidane Fernández, futbolista francés. * 13 de mayo: Adrià Pedrosa, futbolista español. * 15 de mayo: Bartłomiej Urbański, futbolista polaco. * 16 de mayo: Ariel Waller, actriz canadiense. * 17 de mayo: Patri Guijarro, futbolista española. * 18 de mayo: Raí Nascimento, futbolista brasileño. * 19 de mayo: Douglas Luiz, futbolista brasileño. * 25 de mayo: Go Hatano, futbolista japonés. * 26 de mayo: Vladimir Arzumanyan, cantante armenio. * 28 de mayo: Logan Rogerson, futbolista neozelandés. * 29 de mayo: Lucía Gil, cantante y actriz española. * 29 de mayo: Felix Passlack, futbolista alemán. * 31 de mayo: Reza Shekari, futbolista iraní. Junio miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Suzu Hirose]] * 4 de junio: Viktor Gyökeres, futbolista sueco. * 5 de junio: Yulia Lipnitskaya, figura rusa del patinaje artístico sobre hielo. * 6 de junio: Bakery Jatta, futbolista gambiano. * 10 de junio: Antonio Negro, futbolista italiano. * 10 de junio: Dennis Geiger, futbolista alemán. * 11 de junio: Benedetta Porcaroli, actriz italiana. * 14 de junio: Brianne Tju, actriz estadounidense. * 15 de junio: Filippo Tortu, atleta italiano. * 15 de junio: Rachel Covey, actriz estadounidense. * 16 de junio: Lauren Taylor, actriz estadounidense. * 16 de junio: Ritsu Dōan, futbolista japonés. * 19 de junio: Atticus Shaffer, actor estadounidense. * 19 de junio: Suzu Hirose, actriz y modelo japonesa. * 20 de junio: Jadin Gould, actriz estadounidense. * 22 de junio: Javairô Dilrosun, futbolista neerlandés. * 22 de junio: Georgi Kyrnats, futbolista ruso. * 23 de junio: Josip Brekalo, futbolista croata. * 24 de junio: Coy Stewart, actor estadounidense. * 27 de junio: Sodai Hasukawa, futbolista japonés. * 28 de junio: Óscar Rodríguez Arnaiz, futbolista español. * 29 de junio: Emily Willis, actriz pornográfica estadounidense. * 29 de junio: Mattias Käit, futbolista estonio. Julio miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Jaden Smith]] thumb|100px|right|[[Bindi Irwin]] * 6 de julio: Yoshitake Suzuki, futbolista japonés. * 6 de julio: Shogo Asada, futbolista japonés. * 7 de julio: Dylan Sprayberry, actor estadounidense. * 8 de julio: Jaden Smith, actor, bailarín y rapero estadounidense. * 8 de julio: Diego Faccioli, futbolista italiano. * 8 de julio: Dani Martín Fernández, futbolista español. * 9 de julio: Robert Capron, actor estadounidense. * 14 de junio: Taishi Nakagawa, actor, presentador y modelo japonés. * 14 de julio: Lucía García, futbolista española. * 16 de julio: Oralkhan Omirtayev, futbolista kazajo. * 17 de julio: Felipe Juan Froilán de Marichalar y Borbón, primer nieto de Juan Carlos I y Sofía de Grecia. * 19 de julio: Lil Woods, actriz británica. * 19 de julio: Luca Zanimacchia, futbolista italiano. * 19 de julio: Carla Díaz, actriz española. * 20 de julio: Sinead Michael, actriz británica. * 20 de julio: Merveil Ndockyt, futbolista congoleño. * 21 de julio: Maggie Lindemann, cantante estadounidense. * 22 de julio: Madison Pettis, actriz estadounidense. * 22 de julio: Marc Cucurella, futbolista español. * 24 de julio: Bindi Irwin, actriz, cantante y conservadora Australiana-Estadounidensa. * 25 de julio: Jesper Karlsson, futbolista sueco. * 28 de julio: Victoria Baldesarra, actriz y bailarina canadiense. * 30 de julio: Teruki Hara, futbolista japonés. * 31 de julio: Rico Rodríguez, actor estadounidense (Modern family). Agosto miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Abraham Mateo]] thumbnail|100px|[[China Anne McClain]] * 3 de agosto: Cozi Zuehlsdorff, actriz, pianista y cantante estadounidense. * 5 de agosto: Kanon Suzuki, cantante japonés. * 5 de agosto: João Almeida, ciclista portugués. * 6 de agosto: Jack Scanlon, actor británico. * 7 de agosto: Claudia Abate Ortiz, actriz española. * 8 de agosto: Shawn Mendes, cantante, compositor, guitarrista y pianista canadiense. * 8 de agosto: Ronan Parke, cantante británico. * 11 de agosto: Nadia Azzi, pianista clásico estadounidense. * 12 de agosto: Lily Snowden-Fine, actriz de voz británica. * 13 de agosto: Devan Leos, actor estadounidense. * 13 de agosto: Ángela Torres actriz y cantante argentina. * 13 de agosto: Lisa Ajax, cantante sueca. * 15 de agosto: Gulliver McGrath, actor australiano. * 18 de agosto: Cakka Nuraga, músico y cantante indonesio. * 19 de agosto: Dulce y Agraz, cantautora chilena. * 21 de agosto: Greta Varlese, modelo italiana. * 23 de agosto: Sherel Floranus, futbolista neerlandés. * 25 de agosto: Abraham Mateo, cantante, compositor y actor español. * 25 de agosto: China Anne McClain, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 27 de agosto: Sergi Álamo Bautista, futbolista español. * 28 de agosto: Haruka Fukuhara, actriz, cantante y modelo japonesa. Septiembre * 3 de septiembre: Jonathan Montiel, futbolista español. * 6 de septiembre: Michele Perniola, cantante italiano. * 8 de septiembre: Maykel, cantante de bachata ecuatoriano. * 10 de septiembre: Anna Blinkova, tenista rusa. * 11 de septiembre: Han Kwang-song, futbolista norcoreano. * 16 de septiembre: Nil Cardoner, actor español (Pulseras rojas). * 20 de septiembre: Roger Príncep, actor español. * 21 de septiembre: Óscar Casas, actor español. * 23 de septiembre: Orest Lebedenko, futbolista ucraniano. * 28 de septiembre: Jenna Rose, cantante estadounidense. * 28 de septiembre: Zak Dearnley, futbolista inglés. Octubre * 4 de octubre: Moussa Wagué, futbolista senegalés. * 4 de octubre: Mykola Shaparenko, futbolista ucraniano. * 6 de octubre: Takumi Hasegawa, futbolista japonés. * 10 de octubre: Fabio Di Giannantonio, motociclista italiano. * 18 de octubre: Monica Avanesyan, cantante armenia. * 18 de octubre: Kota Watanabe, futbolista japonés. * 20 de octubre: Kacey Mottet-Klein, actor suizo. * 23 de octubre: Amandla Stenberg, actriz estadounidense. * 23 de octubre: Josh Dasilva, futbolista inglés. * 25 de octubre: Peru Nolaskoain, futbolista español. * 28 de octubre: Nolan Gould, actor estadounidense. * 28 de octubre: Mateusz Żyro, futbolista polaco. * 29 de octubre: Lance Stroll, piloto canadiense de Fórmula 1. * 30 de octubre: Hassane Bandé, futbolista burkinés. Noviembre miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Bradley Steven Perry]] * 3 de noviembre: Rubén Sánchez Ramos, estudiante de filología inglesa y Dungeon Master de Dragones y Mazmorras 5ª edición. * 3 de noviembre: Darcy Rose Byrnes, actriz estadounidense. * 3 de noviembre: Mikkel Bjerg, ciclista danés. * 5 de noviembre: Juan José Calero, futbolista colombiano. * 7 de noviembre: Skylar Healey, actriz y bailarina canadiense. * 7 de noviembre: Lincoln Henrique Oliveira dos Santos, futbolista brasileño. * 9 de noviembre: Santiago Bueno, futbolista uruguayo. * 10 de noviembre: Djordje Mihailović, futbolista estadounidense. * 11 de noviembre: Ruby Jerins, actriz estadounidense. * 12 de noviembre: Marco Bezzecchi, motociclista italiano. * 13 de noviembre: Gattlin Griffith, actor estadounidense. * 14 de noviembre: Musa Barrow, futbolista gambiano. * 17 de noviembre: Kara Hayward, actriz estadounidense. * 17 de noviembre: Domilson Cordeiro dos Santos, futbolista brasileño. * 17 de noviembre: Charity Crawford, actriz pornográfica y modelo erótica estadounidense. * 18 de noviembre: Alanna Arrington, modelo estadounidense. * 23 de noviembre: Bradley Steven Perry, actor estadounidense. * 24 de noviembre: Daya, cantante y compositora estadounidense. * 24 de noviembre: Peyton Meyer, actor estadounidense. Diciembre miniaturadeimagen|100px|[[Kyulkyung]] * 2 de diciembre: Amber Montana, actriz estadounidense. * 2 de diciembre: Annalise Basso, actriz estadounidense. * 2 de diciembre: Anna Kalinskaya, tenista rusa. * 11 de diciembre: Dante Rigo, futbolista belga. * 13 de diciembre: Ariagner Smith, futbolista nicaragüense. * 15 de diciembre: Chandler Canterbury, actor estadounidense. * 15 de diciembre: Gia Derza, actriz pornográfica y modelo erótica estadounidense. * 16 de diciembre: Kyulkyung, cantante china, de la banda Pristin. * 16 de diciembre: Álex Blanco, futbolista español. * 17 de diciembre: Martin Ødegaard, futbolista noruego. * 18 de diciembre: Simona Quadarella, nadadora italiana. * 18 de diciembre: Cameron Coxe, futbolista galés. * 19 de diciembre: King Princess, cantante estadounidense. * 20 de diciembre: Kylian Mbappé, futbolista francés. * 20 de diciembre: Rick van Drongelen, futbolista neerlandés. * 22 de diciembre: G. Hannelius, actriz estadounidense. * 22 de diciembre: Kaan Kairinen, futbolista finés. * 28 de diciembre: Jacob Davenport, futbolista inglés. * 29 de diciembre: Paris Berelc, actriz estadounidense. * 29 de diciembre: Seamus Davey-Fitzpatrick, actor estadounidense. * 29 de diciembre: Victor Osimhen, futbolista nigeriano. ;Sin fecha conocida * Aitizaz Hasán, estudiante pakistaní víctima del terrorismo islámico (f. 2014). Fallecimientos Arte y literatura * 6 de enero: Lucía Etxebarria obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Beatriz y los cuerpos celestes. * Arturo Pérez-Reverte: ** El sol de Breda, tercera entrega de la serie de Las aventuras del capitán Alatriste. ** Patente de corso (recopilación de artículos). * Dan Brown: Digital Fortress. * Dejan Stojanović: Krugovanje: 1978-1987 (Circulando), Segundo edición, Narodna knjiga, Alfa, BelgradoKrugovanje (Segundo edición) por Dejan Stojanović, Open Library * José Saramago obtiene el Premio Nobel de Literatura Música clásica Fonografía * Agosto: en Gotemburgo, la Göteborgs Symfoniker ―dirigida por el director Neeme Järvi― lleva al disco por primera vez en Occidente la Sinfonía n.º 6 de Nikolai Miaskovsky, considerada la primera gran sinfonía soviética. Ciencia y tecnología Astronáutica * 7 de enero: Estados Unidos lanza la sonda Lunar Prospector. * 3 de julio: Japón lanza la sonda Nozomi a Marte, pero no logrará entrar en órbita marciana. * 22 de octubre: Brasil lanza el satélite artificial SCD-2. Paleontología * 17 de junio: en Canadá hallan el mayor coprolito (fósil de excremento) de dinosaurio del mundo. Podría corresponder a un tiranosaurio. Informática * 25 de junio: sale al mercado el sistema operativo Windows 98. Consolas y videojuegos *12 de enero: aparece en Japón la arcade de Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, juego que posteriormente seria lanzado en Dreamcast y Playstation *31 de marzo: Se lanza StarCraft, para Microsoft Windows. * 12 de julio: Primera versión de KDE, interfaz gráfica para sistemas operativos UNIX. * 3 de septiembre: Sale a la venta Metal Gear Solid para PlayStation en Norteamérica. * 22 de octubre: Nintendo lanzará la consola Game Boy Color. *31 de octubre: Sale a la venta el videojuego Age of Empires: The Rise of Rome, la primera expansión de una de las mejores series de videojuego de estrategia en tiempo real. * 16 de noviembre: Tomb Raider III * 19 de noviembre: en California, sale al mercado, tras varios retrasos, el videojuego Half-Life para PC y PlayStation 2. * 20 de noviembre: aparece la arcade Dance Dance Revolution, de Konami, en 1stMIX, que da inicio a la serie de videojuegos. Es uno de los primeros videojuegos de música. * 11 de diciembre: sale a la venta el videojuego The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, para Nintendo 64, considerado uno de los mejores títulos de la historia. * 23 de diciembre: Sale a la venta Sonic Adventure, para Sega Dreamcast, considerado como un gran resurgimiento de Sonic Deporte * El Athletic Club cumple 100 años desde su creación. * Francia: Campeonato mundial de Fútbol: los anfitriones ganan su primera Copa Mundial de Fútbol al derrotar en la final a Brasil por 3-0. * El Real Madrid C.F. gana su séptima Copa de Europa * El Club Atlético Vélez Sarsfield se consagra campeón del Torneo Clausura en el fútbol argentino. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Liga española de fútbol. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Supercopa de Europa de fútbol. * El Club Atlético Boca Juniors se proclama campeón del Torneo Apertura. * Balón de Oro: el francés Zinedine Zidane, de la Juventus, es designado mejor futbolista del Mundo del año por la revista France Football. * El FC Barcelona se proclama campeón de la Copa de Europa de Balonmano. * Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol: Nacional se consagra campeón por trigésimosexta vez. * Campeonato Nacional de fútbol chileno: Colo-Colo se proclama bicampeón del torneo oficial de primera división. * Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Deportivo Cali (7ª vez). * Campeonato Ecuatoriano de Fútbol: Liga Deportiva Universitaria de Quito se consagra campeón por quinta vez. * Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. * El Club Blooming se proclama campeón de la Liga de Fútbol Profesional Boliviano por segunda vez. * Copa Libertadores de América: el Vasco da Gama se consagra campeón al derrotar al finalista Barcelona Sporting Club. * Copa de Campeones de la Concacaf: el D.C. United se consagra campeón al derrotar en la final del Toluca y siendo el primer club estadounidense en ganar un torneo internacional. * En la ciudad de Grecia (Costa Rica) se funda el club de fútbol Grecia FC, que milita en la Segunda División de Costa Rica. * Nueva Zelanda consigue la Copa de las Naciones de la OFC, disputada en Australia. * México vence 1-0 a su acérrimo rival (Estados Unidos), con un lleno total en el coliseo de Los Ángeles y conquista, así, la Copa Oro de Concacaf. Automovilismo * Mika Häkkinen: campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1 * Tommi Mäkinen: campeón del mundial de WRC * Jeff Gordon: campeón del NASCAR * Alex Zanardi: campeón del CART * Eddie Cheever: gana las 500 millas de Indianápolis * Guillermo Ortelli: campeón del Turismo Carretera * Omar Martínez: campeón del TC2000 Tenis Wimbledon *Hombres: Pete Sampras a Goran Ivanišević *Mujeres: Jana Novotná a Nathalie Tauziat Roland Garros * Hombres: Carlos Moyá a Àlex Corretja * Mujeres: Arantxa Sánchez Vicario a Mónica Seles Abierto de los Estados Unidos (US Open, en inglés) * Hombres: Patrick Rafter a Mark Philippoussis * Mujeres: Lindsay Davenport a Martina Hingis Abierto de Australia * Hombres: Petr Korda a Marcelo Ríos * Mujeres: Martina Hingis a Conchita Martínez Cine Estrenos (Todas la fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario.) * 24 de enero: Navidad en agosto, de Hur Jin-ho. * 1 de junio: Armageddon, de Michael Bay. * 2 de octubre: Antz, de Eric Darnell y Tim Johnson. * 16 de octubre: La Novia de Chucky de Ronny Yu * 14 de noviembre: A Bug's Life, de John Lasseter y Andrew Stanton. * 11 de diciembre: El príncipe de Egipto, de Brenda Chapman, Steve Hickner y Simon Wells. * Los amantes del Círculo Polar, de Julio Médem. * Deep Impact, de Mimi Leder. * La celebración (Festen), de Thomas Vinterberg. * El milagro de P. Tinto, de Javier Fesser. * Can't Hardly Wait, de Deborah Kaplan y Harry Elfont. * Mulan, Disney. Otros acontecimientos * Shakespeare in Love obtiene 7 Oscar. * Se estrena, en el Festival Internacional de Cine de Cannes, La celebración (Festen), de Thomas Vinterberg, la primera película del movimiento cinematográfico danés Dogma 95. Música La estrella del pop Britney Spears estrena su canción debut titulada ...Baby One More Time. *Ace of Base: Flowers / Cruel summer. *Almafuerte: Almafuerte. *Air: Moon safari. *Amaral: Amaral. *Bad Religion: No substance. *Beck: Mutations. *Bersuit Vergarabat: Libertinaje. *Blind Guardian: Nightfall in Middle-Earth. *Blonde Redhead: In an expression of the inexpressible. *Boards of Canada: Music has the right to the children. *Bobby Pulido: En vivo desde Monterrey. *Brian May: Another world. *Britney Spears: ...Baby One More Time (canción).'' *Bronco ''Hasta Siempre... Bronco El Ultimo Concierto. *Bryan Adams: On a day like today. *Cantando Aprendo a Hablar: Cantando hablo mejor, Vol. 2. *Celia Cruz: Mi vida es cantar. *Chay Vdvoëm: Попутчица. *Chayanne: Atado a tu amor. *Cher: Believe. *Christina Rosenvinge: Flores raras *Death: The sound of perseverance. *Deep Purple: Abandon. *Edith Márquez: Frente a ti. *Edguy-Vain Glory Opera. *El Gran Silencio: Libres y locos. *Enrique Iglesias: Cosas del amor. *Eros Ramazzotti: Eros live. *Evanescence: Evanescence EP. *Every Little Thing: Time to destination. *Fear Factory: Obsolete. *Faithless: Sunday 8 pm. *Fey: El color de los sueños. *Fito Páez y Joaquín Sabina: Enemigos íntimos. *Frankie Ruiz: Nacimiento y recuerdos. *Garbage: Version 2.0. *Goo Goo Dolls: Dizzy up the girl. *Hanson: 3-car garage. *Héroes del Silencio: Rarezas. *Hevia: Busindre Reel. *HIM: Greatest Love Songs Vol.666. *Illapu: Morena Esperanza. *Iron Maiden: Virtual XI. *James Iha: Let It Come Down. *Jeans: ¿Por qué disimular?. *Jennifer Paige: Jennifer Paige. *José José: Distancia. *Juan Gabriel: Con banda El Recodo. *Juan Pablo II: Abba Pater. *Julio Iglesias: Mi vida grandes éxitos. *Kabah: Esperanto. *Kapanga: El mono relojero. *Kiss: Psycho circus. *Korn: Follow the leader. *La Ley: Vértigo. *La Oreja de Van Gogh: Dile al sol. *Laïs: 't Smidje SP (16 de noviembre). *Laïs: Laïs (17 de noviembre). *Laura Pausini: Mi respuesta. *Lenny Kravitz: 5''. *Libido: ''Libido (erróneamente publicada como «líbido»). *Liquid Tension Experiment: Liquid tension experiment. *Los Piojos: Azul (álbum) *Los Planetas: Una semana en el motor de un autobús. *Los Tigres del Norte: 30 norteñas de oro. *Los Tigres del Norte: Amores que van y vienen. *Los Tigres del Norte: Siguen los zarpazos. *Los Tres: Peineta. *Lucía Méndez: Todo o nada *Lucybell: Lucybell. *Luis Fonsi: Comenzaré (disco debut). *Litzy: Transparente. *Madonna: Ray of light. *Mägo de Oz: La leyenda de La Mancha. *Malice Mizer: **''Gekka no Yasoukyoku'' (21 de febrero). **''Merveilles'' (18 de marzo). **''Illuminati'' (20 de mayo). **''Le ciel ~Kuhaku no kanata e~'' (9 de septiembre). *Manolo García: Arena en los bolsillos. *Mariah Carey: #1's. *Marilyn Manson: Mechanical animals. *Massive Attack: Mezzanine. *Mecano: Ana José Nacho. *Metallica: Garage Inc. (24 de noviembre). *Miguel Bosé: 11 maneras de ponerse un sombrero. *Miguel Mateos: Bar Imperio. *Miki González: Mikongo y su kachanga. *Miss Rosi: ...Le canta al... PERÚ. *Morbid Angel: Formulas made fatal to flesh. *Murder City Devils: Empty bottles, broken hearts. *Musikit: Mis Ronditas Nº 2. *Nightwish: Oceanborn. *Oasis: The masterplan. *Onda Vaselina: Vuela más alto. *Orquesta Salserín: Con nuevo swing. *Otpetye Moshenniki: Всяко-разно. *Patricio Rey y sus Redonditos de Ricota: Último bondi a Finisterre. *Pearl Jam: Yield. *Pedro Guerra: Mararía. *Placebo: Without you I am nothing. *Rhapsody: Emerald sword. *Ricardo Arjona: Sin daños a terceros. *Ricky Martin: Vuelve. *Ringo Starr: Vertical man. *Roberto Carlos: Eu te amo tanto. *Rosendo: A tientas y barrancas. *Rush: Different stages. *Servando y Florentino: Los primera. *Shakira: Dónde están los ladrones. *Simple Minds: Neapolis. *Simply Red: Blue. *Ska-P: Eurosis. *Slayer: Diabolus in Musica. *Slipknot: slipknot. *Sofiya Rotaru: Люби меня. *Spice Girls: Goodbye. *Sr. Chinarro: Nosequé-nosecuántos. *Stratovarius: Destiny *System of a Down: System of a Down. *Tatiana: Superfantástico. *The Haunted: The haunted. *The Offspring: Americana. *The Rasmus: Hell Of A Tester *The Smashing Pumpkins: Adore. *Therion: Vovin. *Turbonegro: Apocalypse dudes. *Underworld: Beaucoup fish. *Uriah Heep: Sonic origami. *Van Halen: Van Halen 3. *Vanilla Ice: Hard to Swallow. *Vengaboys: The party album. *Verka Serdyuchka: Я рождена для любви. *Vico C: '' aquel que había muerto''. *Westlife: Westlife. *Will Smith: Big willie style. *Enrique Iglesias: Cosas del amor Televisión Premios Nobel * Física: Robert B. Laughlin, Horst L. Störmer y Daniel C. Tsui. * Química: Walter Kohn y John A Pople. * Medicina: Robert F. Furchgott, Louis J Ignarro y Ferid Murad. * Literatura: José Saramago. * Paz: John Hume y David Trimble. * Economía: Amartya Sen. Premios Príncipe de Asturias * Artes: Sebastião Salgado. * Ciencias Sociales: Pierre Werner y Jacques Santer. * Comunicación y Humanidades: Reinhard Mohn. * Cooperación Internacional: Fatiha Boudiaf, Rigoberta Menchú, Fatana Ishaq Gailani, Somaly Mam, Emma Bonino, Graça Machel y Olayinka Koso-Thomas. * Investigación Científica y Técnica: Pedro Miguel Etxenike Landiríbar y Emilio Méndez Pérez. * Letras: Francisco Ayala. * Concordia: Nicolás Castellanos, Vicente Ferrer Moncho, Joaquín Sanz Gadea y Muhammad Yunus. * Deportes: Arantxa Sánchez Vicario. Premio Cervantes * José Hierro. Conmemoraciones y fiestas * 50° Aniversario de la Declaración Universal de los Derechos humanos50° Aniversario de la Declaración Universal de los Derechos humanos Eventos ficticios * 2 de mayo de 1998: Batalla de Hogwarts, caída de Lord Voldemort y los mortífagos, fin de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. * 18 de diciembre de 1998: inician los acontecimientos del videojuego The House of the Dead. Referencias Enlaces externos * * January 8 – Ramzi Yousef is sentenced to life in prison for planning the first World Trade Center bombing in 1993. * January 11 – Over 100 people are killed in the Sidi-Hamed massacre in Algeria. * January 12 – Nineteen European nations agree to forbid human cloning. * January 17 – The Drudge Report breaks the story about U.S. President Bill Clinton's alleged affair with Monica Lewinsky, which would lead to the House of Representatives' impeachment of him. * January 22 – "Unabomber" Ted Kaczynski pleads guilty in the United States, and accepts a sentence of life without the possibility of parole. s]] ]] February * February 3 – Cavalese cable car disaster: a United States military pilot causes the deaths of 20 people near Trento, Italy, when his low-flying EA-6B Prowler severs the cable of a cable-car. * February 4 – The 5.9 Afghanistan earthquake shakes the Takhar Province with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VII (''Very strong). With up to 4,000 killed, and 818 injured, damage is considered extreme. * February 7–22 – The 1998 Winter Olympics are held in Nagano, Japan. * February 16 – China Airlines Flight 676 crashes into a residential area near Chiang Kai-shek International Airport, killing 202 people (all 196 on board and 6 on the ground). * February 20 – Iraq disarmament crisis: Iraqi President Saddam Hussein negotiates a deal with U.N. Secretary General Kofi Annan, allowing weapons inspectors to return to Baghdad, preventing military action by the United States and Britain. * February 28 – A massacre in Likoshane, FR Yugoslavia starts the Kosovo War. March * March 1 – Titanic becomes the first film to gross US$1 billion. * March 2 – Data sent from the Galileo probe indicates that Jupiter's moon Europa has a liquid ocean under a thick crust of ice. * March 5 – NASA announces that the ''Clementine'' probe orbiting the Moon has found enough water in polar craters to support a human colony and rocket fueling station. * March 11 – Danish general election, 1998: Prime Minister Poul Nyrup Rasmussen is re-elected. * March 13 – The 1998 like a 1999 and 2000 one High-Z Supernova Search Team becomes the first team to publish evidence that the universe is expanding at an accelerating rate. * March 23 – The 70th Academy Awards ceremony, hosted for the 6th time by Billy Crystal, is held at the Shrine Auditorium in Los Angeles, California. Titanic wins 11 Oscars including Best Picture. * March 26 – Oued Bouaicha massacre in Algeria: 52 people are killed with axes and knives; 32 of the killed are babies under the age of two. April * April 5 – 1998 like a 1999 one In Japan, the Akashi Kaikyō Bridge linking Shikoku with Honshū and costing about US$3.8 billion, opens to traffic, becoming the largest suspension bridge in the world. * April 6 – Pakistan 1998 like a 2000 tests medium-range missiles capable of hitting India. * April 10 – Good Friday Agreement: 1 hour after the end of the talks deadline, the Belfast Agreement is signed between the Irish and British governments and most Northern Ireland political parties, with the notable exception of the Democratic Unionist Party. * April 20 – The alleged date the German Red Army Faction (created 1970) is dissolved. * April 23 – The Yugoslav Army ambushes a group of Kosovo Liberation Army fighters attempting to smuggle weapons from Albania into Kosovo, killing 19. May * May 11 ** India conducts three underground nuclear tests in Pokhran, including one thermonuclear device. ** The first euro coins are minted in Pessac, France. Because the final specifications for the coins were not finished in 1998, they will have to be melted and minted again in 1999. * May 13–14 – Riots directed against Chinese Indonesians break out in Indonesia, killing around 1,000 people. Collins 2002, p. 597. * May 19 ** The Galaxy IV communications satellite fails, leaving 80–90% of the world's pagers without service. ** The wreck of the aircraft carrier USS Yorktown, sunk during the Battle of Midway in 1942, is found near Midway Atoll by a team led by former US Navy officer Robert D. Ballard. * May 21 – Suharto (elected 1967) resigns, after 32 years as President of Indonesia and his 7th consecutive re-election by the Indonesian Parliament (MPR). Suharto's hand-picked Vice President, B. J. Habibie, becomes Indonesia's third president. * May 28 – Nuclear testing: In response to a series of Indian nuclear tests, Pakistan explodes five nuclear devices of its own in the Chaghai hills of Baluchistan, codenamed Chagai-I, prompting the United States, Japan and other nations to impose economic sanctions. Pakistan celebrates Youm-e-Takbir annually. * May 30 ** A 6.6 magnitude earthquake hits northern Afghanistan, killing up to 5,000. ** A second nuclear test, codenamed Chagai-II, is conducted and supervised by the Pakistan Atomic Energy Commission (PAEC). June ]] * June 1 – European Central Bank established, replacing the European Monetary Institute. * June 3 – Eschede train disaster: an Intercity-Express high-speed train derails between Hanover and Hamburg, Germany, causing 101 deaths. * June 7 ** Former Brigadier-General Ansumane Mané seizes control over military barracks in Bissau, marking the beginning of the Guinea-Bissau Civil War (1998–99). ** Peter Arnett publishes a false report of Operation Tailwind (initiated 1970), claiming that sarin nerve agents were used to eliminate a group of deserting U.S. soldiers. ** James Byrd Jr. is beaten and dragged to death by 3 white men in Jasper, Texas. * June 9–July 12 – The 1998 FIFA World Cup in France: France beats Brazil 3–0 in the FIFA World Cup Final. * June 10 – The Organisation of African Unity passes a resolution which states that its members will no longer comply with punitive sanctions applied by the UN Security Council against Libya. * June 27 – Kuala Lumpur International Airport officially opened, becoming the new international gateway into Malaysia. * June 30 – Philippine Vice President Joseph Estrada is sworn in as the 13th President of the Philippines. July * July 5 – Japan launches a probe to Mars, joining the United States and Russia as an outer space-exploring nation. * July 6 – The new Hong Kong International Airport at Chek Lap Kok opens, while the old Kai Tak Airport closes. * July 17 ** At a conference in Rome, 120 countries vote to create a permanent International Criminal Court to prosecute individuals for genocide, crimes against humanity, war crimes, and the crime of aggression. ** In Saint Petersburg, Nicholas II of Russia and his family are buried in St. Catherine Chapel, 80 years after he and his family were killed by the Lenin-led Bolsheviks in 1918. ** The 7.0 Papua New Guinea earthquake shakes the region near Aitape with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe). This submarine earthquake triggered a landslide that caused a destructive tsunami, leaving more than 2,100 dead and thousands injured. * July 21 – September 5 – The 1998 Sydney water crisis involved the suspected contamination by the microscopic pathogens cryptosporidium and giardia of the water supply system of Greater Metropolitan Sydney. August : Nairobi Embassy bombing.]] * August 4 – The Second Congo War begins; 5.4 million people die before it ends in 2003, making it the bloodiest war, to date, since World War II. * August 7 ** Yangtze River Floods: in China the Yangtze river breaks through the main bank; before this, from August 1–5, peripheral levees collapsed consecutively in Jiayu County Baizhou Bay. The death toll exceeds 12,000, with many thousands more injured. ** 1998 U.S. embassy bombings: the bombings of the United States embassies in Dar es Salaam, Tanzania, and Nairobi, Kenya, kill 224 people and injure over 4,500; they are linked to terrorist Osama bin Laden, an exile of Saudi Arabia. * August 15 – The Omagh bombing is carried out in Northern Ireland by the Real Irish Republican Army. September debris]] * September 2 ** A McDonnell Douglas MD-11 airliner (Swissair Flight 111) crashes near Peggy's Cove, Nova Scotia, after taking off from New York City en route to Geneva; all 229 people on board are killed. ** A United Nations court finds Jean-Paul Akayesu, the former mayor of a small town in Rwanda, guilty of nine counts of genocide, marking the first time that the 1948 law banning genocide is enforced. * September 4 – Google, Inc. is founded in Menlo Park, California, by Stanford University PhD candidates Larry Page and Sergey Brin."The History Of Google – Searching The World" (notes), Matt Jacks, 10 January 2005, webpage: WAH-HGoogle . * September 5 – The Government of North Korea adopts a military dictatorship on its 50th anniversary. * September 9 – St. Louis Cardinals first baseman Mark McGwire hits his 62nd home run of the season, thus breaking the single season record of 61 which had been held by Roger Maris since 1961. * September 10 – At midnight, a shooting occurs aboard an ''Akula''-class nuclear-powered attack submarine of the Russian Navy docked in the northern Russian port city of Severomorsk. * September 12 – The Cuban Five intelligence agents are arrested in Miami, and convicted of espionage. The agents claim they were not spying against the United States Government but against the Cuban exile community in Miami. * September 24 – Iranian President Mohammad Khatami retracts a fatwa against Satanic Verses author Salman Rushdie that was in force since 1989 stating that the Iranian government will "neither support nor hinder assassination operations on Rushdie". October * October 1 – Europol is established when the Europol Convention signed by all of its member states comes into force. * October 3 – Australian federal election, 1998: John Howard's Liberal/National Coalition Government is re-elected with a substantially reduced majority, defeating the Labor Party led by Kim Beazley. * October 10 – Indictment and arrest of Augusto Pinochet: General Augusto Pinochet, Chilean dictator from 1973 to 1990, is indicted for human rights violations he committed in Chile by Spanish magistrate Baltasar Garzón. 6 days later British police place him under house arrest during his medical treatment in the UK. This is a leading case in the law of universal jurisdiction. * October 17 – 1998 Jesse pipeline explosion: An oil pipeline explosion in Jesse, Nigeria results in 1,082 deaths. * October 29 – Hurricane Mitch makes landfall in Central America, killing an estimated 11,000 people. November * November 17 – Voyager 1 overtakes Pioneer 10 as the most distant man-made object from the Solar System, at a distance of . * November 20 – A Russian Proton rocket is launched from the Baikonur Cosmodrome in Kazakhstan, carrying the first segment of the International Space Station, the 21-ton Zarya Module. * November 24 – A declassified report by Swiss International Olympic Committee official Marc Hodler reveals that bribes had been used to bring the 2002 Winter Olympics to Salt Lake City during bidding process in 1995. The IOC, the Salt Lake Organizing Committee, the United States Olympic Committee and the United States Department of Justice immediately launch an investigation into the scandal. December * December 4 – The [[Space Shuttle Endeavour|Space Shuttle Endeavour]] launches the first American component to the International Space Station, the Unity module on STS-88. It docks with Zarya two days later. * December 6 – Hugo Chávez, politician and former member of the Venezuelan military, is elected President of Venezuela. * December 14 – The Yugoslav Army ambushes a column of 140 Kosovo Liberation Army militants attempting to smuggle arms from Albania into Kosovo, killing 36. * December 16–19 – Iraq disarmament crisis: U.S. President Bill Clinton orders airstrikes on Iraq. UNSCOM withdraws all weapons inspectors from Iraq. * December 19 – The U.S. House of Representatives forwards articles of impeachment against President Clinton to the Senate, making him the second president to be impeached in the nation. * December 29 – Khmer Rouge leaders apologize for the post-Vietnam War genocide in Cambodia that killed more than one million people in the 1970s. * December 31 ** The first leap second since June 30, 1997, occurs. ** In the Eurozone, the currency rates of this day are fixed permanently. Date unknown * Ibrahim Hanna, the last native speaker of Mlahsô, dies in Qamishli, Syria, making the language effectively extinct. Also, the last native speaker of related Bijil Neo-Aramaic, Mrs. Rahel Avraham, dies in Jerusalem. Births January ]] ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** Sara Ahmed, Egyptian weightlifter ** Carlo Kemp, American football player * January 2 ** Chen Xinyi, Chinese swimmer ** Timothy Fosu-Mensah, Dutch footballer * January 3 – Patrick Cutrone, Italian footballer * January 4 ** Coco Jones, American actress and singer ** Liza Soberano, Filipino actress and singer * January 5 – Carles Aleñá, Spanish footballer * January 6 ** Ismail Azzaoui, Belgian footballer ** Norman Grimes, American sprinter ** Lee Seung-woo, South Korean footballer * January 8 – Manuel Locatelli, Italian footballer * January 10 – Xu Shilin, Chinese tennis player * January 11 – Salih Özcan, German footballer * January 12 – Rafik Zekhnini, Norwegian footballer * January 13 ** Gabrielle Daleman, Canadian figure skater ** Kamron Doyle, American ten-pin bowler * January 14 – Ai Moritaka, Japanese model and actress * January 16 – Odsonne Édouard, French footballer * January 18 ** Vashti Cunningham, American track and field athlete ** Éder Militão, Brazilian footballer * January 20 – Frances Tiafoe, American tennis player * January 21 – Amelia Hundley, American artistic gymnast * January 23 ** Rachel Crow, American singer and actress ** Cole Custer, American stock car racing driver ** XXXTentacion, American rapper (d. 2018) * January 27 – Rebeka Kim, South Korean ice dancer * January 28 ** Javier Acevedo, Canadian swimmer ** Ariel Winter, American actress * January 29 – Mion Mukaichi, Japanese singer and actress * January 31 ** Amadou Haidara, Malian footballer ** Bradie Tennell, American figure skater February * February 1 ** Kipyegon Bett, Kenyan middle-distance runner ** Stefan Kozlov, American tennis player * February 3 ** Michael McLeod, Canadian ice hockey player ** Blás Riveros, Paraguayan footballer ** Yang Hao, Chinese diver * February 4 ** Scott Jones, English paralympic athlete ** Malik Monk, American basketball player * February 10 ** Aitor Buñuel, Spanish footballer ** Gray Gaulding, American stock car racing driver * February 13 – Khalifa St. Fort, Trinbagonian sprinter * February 15 ** Dennis Cholowski Canadian hockey defenseman ** Zachary Gordon, American actor * February 17 – Fernanda Urdapilleta, Mexican actress and singer * February 18 ** Sander Berge, Norwegian footballer ** Matthew Davidson, American guitarist * February 21 – Michaela Hrubá, Czech athlete * February 24 – Mariel Pamintuan, Filipino actress * February 27 ** Elisa Balsamo, Italian cyclist ** Felix Gall, Austrian cyclist ** Theo Stevenson, English actor March ]] ]] * March 2 – Tua Tagovailoa, American football player * March 3 – Jayson Tatum, American basketball player * March 5 ** Sergio Díaz, Paraguayan footballer ** Micah Fowler, American actor * March 9 ** Najee Harris, American football player ** Kaylin Whitney, American sprinter * March 17 – Nathan O'Toole, Irish actor * March 19 – Sakura Miyawaki, Japanese singer * March 21 – Miles Bridges, American basketball player * March 22 – Paola Andino, Puerto-Rican-American actress * March 26 ** Daria Grushina, Russian ski jumper ** Satoko Miyahara, Japanese figure skater * March 27 – Haji Wright, American footballer * March 28 ** Sandi Lovric, Austrian footballer ** Ryan Simpkins, American actress * March 31 ** Oskar Buur, Danish footballer ** Jakob Chychrun, American ice hockey player ** Anna Seidel, German short track speed skater April ]] ]] * April 3 – Paris Jackson, American actress and model * April 5 – Kaito Nakamura, Japanese actor and model * April 6 ** Peyton List, American actress ** Spencer List, American actor * April 9 – Elle Fanning, American actress * April 10 – Anna Pogorilaya, Russian figure skater * April 16 ** Maxime Rooney, American swimmer ** Paul Salas, Filipino actor * April 19 – Patrik Laine, Finnish ice hockey player * April 21 – Jarrett Allen, American basketball player * April 24 – Ryan Newman, American actress * April 26 – Jan-Krzysztof Duda, Polish chess grandmaster * April 29 – Kimberly Birrell, German-born Australian tennis player May ]] ]] * May 2 ** Ian Anderson, American baseball pitcher ** Tremaine Edmunds, American football player ** Jonathan Ikoné, French footballer * May 4 – Frank Jackson, American basketball player * May 5 ** Tijana Bogdanović, Serbian taekwondo practitioner ** Olli Juolevi, Finnish ice hockey player * May 6 ** Sierra Schmidt, American swimmer ** Kayden Troff, American chess champion * May 7 ** Dani Olmo, Spanish footballer ** Jesse Puljujärvi, Finnish ice hockey player * May 8 – Johannes Eggestein, German footballer * May 11 – Fran Villalba, Spanish footballer * May 12 ** Mohamed Bamba, American basketball player ** Tornado Alicia Black, American tennis player * May 13 ** Karen Iwata, Japanese singer and voice actress ** Mickey Moniak, American baseball outfielder * May 16 – Adian Pitkeev, Russian figure skater * May 18 – Polina Edmunds, American figure skater * May 20 – Nam Nguyen, Canadian figure skater * May 23 – Salwa Eid Naser, Bahraini track and field sprinter * May 29 ** Markelle Fultz, American basketball player ** Lucía Gil, Spanish singer and actress ** Oliver Stokes, English actor ** Felix Passlack, German footballer June ]] ]] * June 1 ** Aleksandra Soldatova, Russian rhythmic gymnast ** Branimir Kalaica, Croatian footballer * June 5 – Yulia Lipnitskaya, Russian figure skater * June 7 – Graham Newberry, British-American figure skater * June 12 – Andrey Makolov, Russian artistic gymnast * June 14 – Jovane Cabral, Cape Verdean footballer * June 15 – Alexander Samarin, Russian figure skater * June 16 ** Ritsu Doan, Japanese footballer ** Lauren Taylor, American actress and singer * June 19 ** Viktoriya Zeynep Güneş, Turkish swimmer ** Suzu Hirose, Japanese actress and model ** Atticus Shaffer, American actor ** Ömer Yurtseven, Turkish basketball player * June 21 – Gerben Thijssen, Belgian road and track cyclist * June 22 – Javairô Dilrosun, Dutch footballer * June 23 – Josip Brekalo, Croatian footballer * June 24 ** Pierre-Luc Dubois, Canadian ice hockey player ** Coy Stewart, American actor * June 25 – Kyle Chalmers, Australian swimmer * June 26 – Edu Gueda, Brazilian singer * June 27 – Bor Pavlovčič, Slovenian ski jumper * June 29 – Michael Porter Jr., American basketball player * June 30 ** Houssem Aouar, French footballer ** Tom Davies, English footballer July ]] ]] * July 2 – Ema Klinec, Slovenian ski jumper * July 7 – Dylan Sprayberry, American actor * July 8 ** Maya Hawke, American actress and model ** Yann Karamoh, French footballer ** Jaden Smith, American actor ** Daria Spiridonova, Russian artistic gymnast * July 9 – Robert Capron, American actor * July 10 ** Kimia Alizadeh, Iranian taekwondo athlete ** Haley Pullos, American actress * July 16 – Rina Matsuno, Japanese singer, model, and actress (d. 2017) * July 21 – Kim Magnus, South Korean Olympic cross-country skier * July 22 ** Alicia Moffet, Canadian singer ** Patrick Schmidt, Austrian footballer ** Federico Valverde, Uruguayan footballer * July 23 – DeAndre Ayton, Bahamian basketball player * July 28 – Frank Ntilikina, French basketball player * July 30 – Jake Fromm, American football player * July 31 – Rico Rodriguez, American actor August ]] ]] * August 1 – Khamani Griffin, American actor * August 2 – Giarnni Regini-Moran, British artistic gymnast * August 3 – Cozi Zuehlsdorff, American actress, pianist, and singer * August 4 – Lil Skies, American rapper * August 5 ** Mimi Keene, English actress ** Daniil Pakhomov, Russian swimmer * August 6 – Forrest Goodluck, American actor * August 7 – Jalen Hurts, American football player * August 8 ** Shawn Mendes, Canadian singer-songwriter ** Ronan Parke, English singer * August 9 ** Jorrit Croon, Dutch hockey player ** Panagiotis Retsos, Greek footballer * August 10 ** Diptayan Ghosh, Indian chess grandmaster ** Eythóra Thorsdóttir, Dutch gymnast * August 11 – Nadia Azzi, American classical pianist * August 12 – Stefanos Tsitsipas, Greek tennis player * August 13 ** Arina Averina, Russian rhythmic gymnast ** Dina Averina, Russian rhythmic gymnast ** Dalma Gálfi, Hungarian tennis player ** Carter Hart, Canadian ice hockey goaltender * August 14 – Amy Marren, English paralympic swimmer * August 25 – China Anne McClain, American actress and singer September ]] * September 1 – Emily Condon, Australian footballer * September 9 – Jesús Marimón, Colombian footballer * September 10 – Sheck Wes, American rapper * September 17 – Richard Wang, Canadian chess champion * September 18 – Christian Pulisic, American soccer player * September 19 ** Jacob Bruun Larsen, Danish footballer ** Trae Young, American basketball player * September 21 – Miguel Tanfelix, Filipino actor * September 26 – Ivan Pavlov, Ukrainian figure skater * September 28 ** Máscara de Bronce, Mexican wrestler ** Aleksandra Goryachkina, Russian chess Grandmaster October ]] ]] * October 1 – Danika Yarosh, American actress and dancer * October 7 – Trent Alexander-Arnold, English footballer * October 9 – Tako Natsvlishvili, Georgian model * October 10 – Nash Aguas, Filipino actor * October 12 – Tyler Pierce, American figure skater * October 18 – Emily Robinson, American actress * October 22 ** Ike Anigbogu, American basketball player ** Ianis Hagi, Romanian footballer * October 24 – Daya, American singer * October 26 – Samantha Isler, American actress * October 27 – Dayot Upamecano, French footballer * October 28 ** Nolan Gould, American actor ** Perrine Laffont, French mogul skier * October 29 ** Maria Kharenkova, Russian artistic gymnast ** Lance Stroll, Canadian racing driver November ]] * November 1 – Marie-Antoinette Katoto, French footballer * November 2 – Elkie, South Korean based singer and actress * November 3 – Maddison Elliott, Australian paralympic swimmer * November 4 ** Darcy Rose Byrnes, American actress ** Achraf Hakimi, Moroccan footballer * November 10 – Renz Valerio, Filipino actor * November 11 – Carlo Lacana, Filipino actor * November 12 – Jules Koundé, French footballer * November 17 – Kara Hayward, American actress * November 23 – Bradley Steven Perry, American actor * November 24 – Peyton Meyer, American actor * November 29 – Ayumu Hirano, Japanese snowboarder December ]] ]] * December 2 ** Annalise Basso, American actress ** Amber Montana, American actress ** Juice WRLD, American rapper and singer * December 4 – Si Yajie, Chinese diver * December 8 – Anastasia Rizikov, Canadian classical pianist * December 11 – Dante Rigo, Belgian footballer * December 14 – Maggie Voisin, American freestyle skier * December 15 – Chandler Canterbury, American actor * December 16 ** Kiara Muhammad, American actress and singer ** Reece Oxford, English football player * December 17 ** Jasmine Armfield, English actress ** Martin Ødegaard, Norwegian footballer * December 18 – Calvin Stengs, Dutch footballer * December 19 – Frans Jeppsson Wall, Swedish singer * December 20 ** Kylian Mbappé, French football player ** Ivett Tóth, Hungarian figure skater * December 22 – G Hannelius, American actress and singer * December 24 – Nikita Howarth, New Zealand paralympic swimmer * December 26 – Kesz Váldez, Filipino humanitarian * December 28 ** Paris Berelc, American actress ** Jared Gilman, American actor * December 31 – Gianina Ernst, German ski jumper Deaths January ]] ]] ]] ]] * January 1 – Helen Wills, American tennis player (b. 1905) * January 2 ** Feodor I. Kozhevnikov, Soviet legal expert (b. 1893) ** Frank Muir, British actor, comedy writer and raconteur (b. 1920) * January 4 ** Mae Questel, American actress (b. 1908) ** Carlo Ludovico Bragaglia, Italian film director (b. 1894) * January 5 – Sonny Bono, American singer, actor, and politician (b. 1935) * January 7 – Vladimir Prelog, Croatian chemist (b. 1906) * January 8 – Michael Tippett, English composer (b. 1905) * January 9 – Kenichi Fukui, Japanese chemist (b. 1918) * January 11 ** Ellis Rabb, American director and actor (b. 1930) ** Klaus Tennstedt, German conductor (b. 1926) * January 15 ** Junior Wells, American harmonica player (b. 1934) ** Gulzarilal Nanda, Indian politician and economist (b. 1898) ** Duncan McNaughton, Canadian Olympic athlete (b. 1910) * January 16 ** Emil Sitka, American actor (b. 1914) ** Hermann Wedekind, artistic director (b. 1910) * January 18 – Monica Edwards, British writer (b. 1912) * January 19 – Carl Perkins, American guitarist (b. 1932) * January 21 – Jack Lord, American actor (b. 1920) * January 23 – Alfredo Ormando, Italian writer (b. 1958) * January 26 ** Shinichi Suzuki, Japanese musician and educator (b. 1898) ** Ethelreda Leopold, American film actress (b. 1914) * January 28 – Shotaro Ishinomori, Japanese manga artist (b. 1938) * January 29 – Joseph Alioto, 36th Mayor of San Francisco (b. 1916) February ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * February 2 ** Haroun Tazieff, French volcanologist and geologist (b. 1914) ** Raymond Cattell, British and American psychologist (b. 1905) * February 3 ** Fat Pat, American rapper (b. 1970) ** Karla Faye Tucker, American convicted murderer (b. 1959) * February 6 ** Falco, Austrian musician (b. 1957) ** Carl Wilson, American musician (b. 1946) ** Nazim al-Kudsi, 26th Prime Minister of Syria and 14th President of Syria (b. 1906) * February 7 ** Lawrence Sanders, American author (b. 1920) ** Roger Nicholas Angleton, American murderer (b. 1942) * February 8 ** Halldór Laxness, Icelandic writer (b. 1902) ** Enoch Powell, British politician (b. 1912) ** Julian Simon, American economist and author (b. 1932) * February 9 – Maurice Schumann, French Minister of Foreign Affairs (b. 1911) * February 11 – Jonathan Hole, American actor (b. 1904) * February 16 – Fernando Abril Martorell, Spanish Deputy Prime Minister (b. 1936) * February 17 ** Ernst Jünger, German writer (b. 1895) ** Bob Merrill, American composer and screenwriter (b. 1921) * February 18 ** Harry Caray, American television and radio broadcaster (b. 1914) ** Scott O'Hara, American pornographic performer, author, poet, editor and publisher (b. 1961) * February 19 – Grandpa Jones, American musician (b. 1913) * February 22 ** Red Reeder, U.S. Army officer and author (b. 1902) ** Abraham Alexander Ribicoff, American politician (b. 1910) ** Athol Rowan, South African cricketer (b. 1921) ** José María de Areilza, Spanish Minister of Foreign Affairs (b. 1909) * February 23 ** Philip Abbott, American actor (b. 1924) ** Raman Lamba, Indian cricketer (b. 1960) * February 24 – Henny Youngman, English-born comedian (b. 1906) * February 26 – Theodore Schultz, American economist (b. 1902) * February 27 ** Alice Rivaz, Swiss writer (b. 1901) ** George H. Hitchings, American scientist (b. 1905) ** J. T. Walsh, American actor (b. 1943) * February 28 – Dermot Morgan, Irish actor and comedian (b. 1952) March ]] ]] ]] * March 2 – Darcy O'Brien, American author (b. 1939) * March 3 – Fred W. Friendly, American television journalist and executive (b. 1915) * March 7 – Bernarr Rainbow, historian of music education, organist, and choir master, (b. 1914) * March 8 – Ray Nitschke, American football player (b. 1936) * March 10 – Lloyd Bridges, American actor (b. 1913) * March 10 – Milton Mallawarachchi, Sri Lankan Musician (b. 1944) * March 12 ** Judge Dread, English musician (b. 1945) ** Beatrice Wood, American artist and ceramicist (b. 1893) ** Jozef Kroner, Slovak actor (b. 1924) * March 13 ** Bill Reid, Canadian artist (b. 1920) ** Risen Star, American racehorse (b. 1985) ** Hans von Ohain, German physicist (b. 1911) * March 15 ** Benjamin Spock, American rower, pediatrician, and author (b. 1903) ** Dušan Pašek, Slovak ice hockey player (b. 1960) ** Tim Maia, Brazilian musician, songwriter and businessman (b. 1942) * March 16 – Derek Barton, British chemist (b. 1918) * March 20 – George Howard, American jazz saxophone musician (b. 1956) * March 25 – Daniel Massey, English actor (b. 1933) * March 27 – Ferdinand Anton Ernst Porsche, Austrian auto designer and businessman (b. 1909) * March 31 – Bella Abzug, American lawyer, feminist activist, and politician (b. 1920) April ]] ]] ]] * April 1 – Gene Evans, American actor (b. 1920) * April 3 – Charles Lang, American cinematographer (b. 1901) * April 6 ** Wendy O. Williams, American singer (b. 1949) ** Tammy Wynette, American singer (b. 1942) * April 7 – Nick Auf der Maur, Canadian journalist and politician (b. 1942) * April 11 ** Doris Tetzlaff, American female professional baseball player (b. 1921) ** Rodney Harvey, American actor and model (b. 1967) * April 13 – Patrick de Gayardon, French skydiver and skysurfing pioneer (b. 1960) * April 15 ** Rose Maddox, American singer (b. 1925) ** Pol Pot, 30th Prime Minister of Democratic Kampuchea and Cambodian Khmer Rouge leader (b. 1925) * April 16 ** Fred Davis, English snooker player (b. 1913) ** Marie-Louise Meilleur, Canadian supercentenarian (b. 1880) * April 17 ** Linda McCartney, American photographer and musician (b. 1941) ** Muhammad Metwally Al Shaarawy, Egyptian Muslim jurist (b. 1911) * April 19 – Octavio Paz, Mexican diplomat and writer (b. 1914) * April 21 ** Peter Lind Hayes, American entertainer (b. 1915) ** Irene Vernon, American actress (b. 1922) * April 22 – Kitch Christie, South African rugby coach (b. 1940) * April 23 ** Konstantinos Karamanlis, Greek politician (b. 1907) ** James Earl Ray, American assassin (b. 1928) * April 25 ** Christian Mortensen, Danish supercentenarian (b. 1882) ** Wright Morris, American photographer and writer (b. 1910) * April 26 – Joan Mary Wayne Brown, British author (b. 1906) * April 27 ** Carlos Castaneda, American anthropologist and author (b. 1925) ** Anne Desclos, French writer (b. 1907) May ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * May 1 – Eldridge Cleaver, American political activist and writer (b. 1935) * May 2 ** Justin Fashanu, British footballer (b. 1961) ** Hide, Japanese musician (b. 1964) ** Maidie Norman, American actress (b. 1912) ** Gene Raymond, American actor (b. 1908) * May 7 ** Allan McLeod Cormack, South African–born physicist (b. 1924) ** Eddie Rabbitt, American musician (b. 1941) * May 9 – Alice Faye, American entertainer (b. 1915) * May 14 ** Marjory Stoneman Douglas, American conservationist and writer (b. 1890) ** Frank Sinatra, American entertainer (b. 1915) * May 15 – Earl Manigault, American street basketball player (b. 1944) * May 19 – Sōsuke Uno, 47th Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1922) * May 21 – Douglas Fowley, American actor (b. 1911) * May 22 – John Derek, American actor and film director (b. 1926) * May 28 – Phil Hartman, Canadian-American actor, writer, and comedian (b. 1948) * May 29 ** Orlando Anderson, American criminal (b. 1974) ** Barry Goldwater, American politician (b. 1909) June ]] ]] ]] ]] * June 2 ** Junkyard Dog, American pro wrestler (b. 1952) ** Dorothy Stickney, American actress (b. 1896) * June 3 – Poul Bundgaard, Danish actor and singer (b. 1922) * June 5 ** Jeanette Nolan, American actress (b. 1911) ** Sam Yorty, American politician, Los Angeles' 37th mayor (1961–1973) (b. 1909). * June 8 ** Sani Abacha, 10th President of Nigeria (b. 1943) ** Jackie McGlew, South African cricketer (b. 1929) * June 9 – Lois Mailou Jones, African-American artist (b. 1905) * June 10 – Hammond Innes, English author (b. 1914) * June 11 – Dame Catherine Cookson, English author (b. 1906) * June 12 – Theresa Merritt, American actress (b. 1924) * June 13 ** Reg Smythe, English cartoonist (b. 1917) ** Birger Ruud, Norwegian athlete (b. 1911) * June 20 – Conrad Schumann, East German border guard (b. 1942) * June 22 – Benny Green, British writer, radio broadcaster and saxophonist (b. 1927) * June 23 – Maureen O'Sullivan, Irish-American actress (b. 1911) * June 25 – Lounès Matoub, Algerian Berber singer (b. 1956) * June 28 – Marion Eugene Carl, American fighter pilot (b. 1915) July ]] ]] ]] ]] * July 2 – Kay Thompson, American author and actress (b. 1909) * July 3 – Danielle Bunten Berry, American software developer (b. 1949) * July 4 – Gregg Burge, American tap dancer and choreographer (b. 1957) * July 5 ** Sid Luckman, American football player (b. 1916) ** Johnny Speight, British television scriptwriter (b. 1920) * July 6 – Roy Rogers, American singer and actor (b. 1911) * July 12 – Arkady Ostashev, Soviet, Russian scientist, participant in the launch of the first artificial Earth satellite and the first cosmonaut, Candidate of Technical Sciences, Docent, laureate of the Lenin and state prizes (b. 1925) * July 17 – Joseph Maher, Irish-born American actor (b. 1933) * July 19 – Elmer Valo, Slovak baseball player (b. 1921) * July 21 ** Alan Shepard, American astronaut (b. 1923) ** Robert Young, American actor (b. 1907) * July 22 ** Hermann Prey, German bass-baritone (b. 1929) ** Don Dunphy, American television and radio sports announcer (b. 1908) * July 27 – Binnie Barnes, British-born American actress (b. 1903) * July 28 – Harvie Branscomb, American university president (b. 1894) * July 29 – Jerome Robbins, American choreographer and director (b. 1918) * July 30 – Buffalo Bob Smith, American children's television host (b. 1917) August ]] ]] ]] * August 1 – Eva Bartok, Hungarian actress (b. 1927) * August 2 ** Shari Lewis, American ventriloquist (b. 1933) ** Otto Bumbel, Brazilian professional football manager (b. 1914) * August 3 – Alfred Schnittke, Russian-born composer (b. 1934) * August 4 – Yury Artyukhin, Russian cosmonaut (b. 1930) * August 5 – Todor Zhivkov, 6th President of Bulgaria (b. 1911) * August 6 – André Weil, French mathematician (b. 1906) * August 8 – Nelly's, Greek female photographer (b. 1899) * August 9 – Frankie Ruiz, American salsa singer and songwriter (b. 1958) * August 13 ** Julien Green, French-born American writer (b. 1900) ** Nino Ferrer, French singer (b. 1934) * August 18 – Persis Khambatta, Indian actress and model (b. 1948) * August 22 – Jack Briggs, American actor (b. 1920) * August 24 ** Jerry Clower, American country comedian (b. 1926) ** E. G. Marshall, American actor (b. 1914) * August 25 – Lewis F. Powell Jr., American Supreme Court Justice (b. 1907) * August 26 – Frederick Reines, American physicist (b. 1918) * August 28 – George Büchi, American chemist (b. 1921) September ]] ]] ]] ]] * September 1 – Cary Middlecoff, American golfer (b. 1921) * September 2 ** Jackie Blanchflower, Northern Irish footballer (b. 1933) ** Allen Drury, American writer (b. 1918) ** Walter L. Morgan, American banker (b. 1898) * September 5 ** Willem Drees Jr., Dutch politician (b. 1922) ** Fernando Balzaretti, Mexican actor (b. 1946) ** Leo Penn, American actor and director (b. 1921) * September 6 – Akira Kurosawa, Japanese screenwriter, producer, and director (b. 1910) * September 8 – Leonid Kinskey, Russian-born actor (b. 1903) * September 9 – Lucio Battisti, Italian singer (b. 1943) * September 11 – Dane Clark, American actor (b. 1912) * September 13 – George Wallace, American politician (b. 1919) * September 14 ** Yang Shangkun, 4th President of the People's Republic of China (b. 1907) ** Johnny Adams, American singer (b. 1932) * September 15 – Fred Alderman, American sprint runner (b. 1905) * September 17 – Gustav Nezval, Czech actor (b. 1907) * September 19 – Patricia Hayes, British character actress and comedian (b. 1909) * September 20 – Muriel Humphrey Brown, American politician (b. 1912) * September 21 – Florence Griffith Joyner, American runner (b. 1959) * September 23 ** Mary Frann, American actress (b. 1943) ** Trevor Berghan, New Zealand rugby union player (b. 1914) * September 26 ** Betty Carter, American jazz singer (b. 1929) ** Giovanni Barbini, Italian naval officer (b. 1901) * September 27 – Doak Walker, American football player (b. 1927) * September 29 – Herbert V. Prochnow, U.S. banker and author (b. 1897) * September 30 ** Dan Quisenberry, American baseball player (b. 1953) ** Bruno Munari, Italian-born industrial designer (b. 1907) ** Pavel Štěpán, Czech pianist (b. 1925) ** Robert Lewis Taylor, American author (b. 1912) October ]] * October 2 ** Gene Autry, American actor, singer, and sports team owner (b. 1907) ** Olivier Gendebien, Belgian race car driver (b. 1924) * October 3 – Roddy McDowall, British-born American actor (b. 1928) * October 6 ** Mark Belanger, American baseball player (b. 1944) ** Ambrose Burke, Roman Catholic priest and educator (b. 1895) * October 8 – Zhang Chongren, Chinese artist (b. 1907) * October 9 – Ian Johnson, Australian cricketer (b. 1917) * October 10 ** Tommy Quaid, Irish hurler (b. 1957) ** Marvin Gay Sr., American minister (b. 1914) * October 11 – Richard Denning, American actor (b. 1914) * October 12 – Matthew Shepard, American murder victim (b. 1976) * October 13 – General Gérard Charles Édouard Thériault, Canadian Chief of the Defence Staff (b. 1932) * October 14 – Frankie Yankovic, American musician (b. 1916) * October 16 – Jon Postel, American Internet pioneer (b. 1943) * October 17 ** Joan Hickson, British actress (b. 1906) ** Hakim Mohammed Said, Pakistani scholar and philanthropist (b. 1920) * October 19 – Germán List Arzubide, Mexican poet and revolutionary (b. 1898) * October 22 – Eric Ambler, British writer (b. 1909) * October 24 ** Pino Dordoni, Italian athlete (b. 1926) ** Mary Calderone, American physician, public health advocate (b. 1904) * October 28 ** Ghulam Ahmed, Indian cricket captain (b. 1922) ** James Goldman, American writer (b. 1927) * October 29 – Ted Hughes, English poet (b. 1930) * October 31 – Maria de la Purisima Salvat Romero, Spanish nun and saint (b. 1926) November ]] * November 3 ** Bob Kane, American comic book creator (b. 1915) ** Martha O'Driscoll, American film actress (b. 1922) * November 5 – Momoko Kōchi, Japanese actress (b. 1932) * November 8 – Jean Marais, French actor (b. 1913) * November 10 ** Mary Millar, British actress and singer (b. 1936) ** Hal Newhouser, American baseball player (b. 1921) * November 13 ** Valerie Hobson, English actress (b. 1917) ** Michel Trudeau, Canadian outdoorsman (b. 1975) ** Doug Wright, English cricketer (b. 1914) ** Red Holzman, American basketball coach (b. 1920) * November 15 – Stokely Carmichael, African-American civil rights activist (b. 1941) * November 17 ** Kenneth McDuff, American serial killer (b. 1946) ** Esther Rolle, American actress (b. 1920) * November 19 – Alan J. Pakula, American film director (b. 1928) * November 22 – Stu Ungar, professional poker player (b. 1953) * November 23 – Don Ray, American basketball player (b. 1921) * November 25 – Flip Wilson, American actor and comedian (b. 1933) * November 29 ** Martin Ruane, British professional wrestler (b. 1947) ** Frank Latimore, American actor (b. 1925) * November 30 – Margaret Walker, American poet (b. 1915) December ]] * December 1 – Freddie Young, American cinematographer (b. 1902) * December 2 ** Mikio Oda, Japanese athlete (b. 1905) ** Brian Stonehouse, English painter and secret agent (b. 1918) * December 5 – Hazel Bishop, American chemist and inventor (b. 1906) * December 6 ** Michael Zaslow, American actor (b. 1942) ** César Baldaccini, French sculptor (b. 1921) * December 7 – Martin Rodbell, American scientist (b. 1925) * December 8 - Michael Craze, British actor (b 1942) * December 12 – Lawton Chiles, American politician (b. 1930) * December 13 ** Sir Lew Grade, British businessman (b. 1906) ** Ariadna Welter, Mexican actress (b. 1930) * December 14 ** Norman Fell, American actor (b. 1924) ** Annette Strauss, American philanthropist and politician (b. 1924) * December 15 – Brady Boone, American professional wrestler (b. 1958) * December 16 – William Gaddis, American writer (b. 1922) * December 17 – Claudia Benton, Peruvian-born child psychologist (b. 1959) * December 18 – Lev Dyomin, Russian cosmonaut (b. 1926) * December 19 ** Gordon Gunter, American marine biologist and fisheries scientist (b. 1909) ** Antonio Ordóñez, Spanish bullfighter (b. 1932) * December 20 ** Irene Hervey, American actress (b. 1909) ** Alan Lloyd Hodgkin, British scientist (b. 1914) * December 21 ** Roger Avon, British actor (b. 1914) ** Richard Turnbull, British colonial governor (b. 1909) * December 23 – David Manners, Canadian-American actor (b. 1900) * December 25 ** Richard Paul, American actor (b. 1940) ** John Pulman, English snooker player (b. 1923) * December 26 ** Hurd Hatfield, American actor (b. 1917) ** Robert Rosen, American biologist (b. 1934) ** William Frankfather, American actor (b. 1944) ** Ram Swarup, Indian author (b. 1920) * December 30 ** Keisuke Kinoshita, Japanese film director (b. 1912) ** George Webb, British actor (b. 1912) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Robert B. Laughlin, Horst L. Störmer, Daniel Chee Tsui * Chemistry – Walter Kohn, John Pople * Medicine – Robert F. Furchgott, Louis J. Ignarro, Ferid Murad * Literature – José Saramago * Peace – John Hume and David Trimble * Bank of Sweden Prize in Economic Sciences in Memory of Alfred Nobel – Amartya Sen Fields Medal *Richard Ewen Borcherds, William Timothy Gowers, Maxim Kontsevich, Curtis T. McMullen References External links * 1998 Year in Review - CNN/Sports Illustrated Category:1998